La horma de mi zapato
by AlehxArquett
Summary: Marceline y Elsa son amigas desde la secundaria; en la preparatoria fueron mujeriegas hasta más no poder; sin embargo ahora que están en la universidad se encontrarán con Bonnibel y Anna, dos mujeres que podrían cambiar su perspectiva y volcar su mundo de cabeza. Todo será nuevo para ellas, pero se encontrarán con muchos obstáculos por enfrentar. ¿Podrán salir bien libradas?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes que nada los personajes que estarán en la historia no me pertenecen. La historia es original, va dirigida a todo el público que le gusta leer fics relacionados con Elsanna y Bubbline.**

**También hay que dejar en claro que éste es un universo paralelo al de las historias originales, por lo que Elsa y Anna no son hermanas; y Marceline y Bonnibel no viven en el mundo de Hora de Aventura. Espero que disfruten el fic, ya que es el primero que hago, cualquier recomendación o crítica es bien recibida. ¡Disfruten! :3**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Las clases han terminado y a penas es la una de la tarde, se supone que a las tres vendrá Elsa por mí, conozco a esa mujer desde hace más de cinco años y sé que es muy puntual, pero me molesta el tener que esperarla por tanto tiempo.

Miro cómo mis compañeros empiezan a marcharse uno a uno, la verdad es que la facultad de bellas artes se vacía con una rapidez impresionante, por lo menos la vista es muy buena, por ser viernes social, la mayoría de las mujeres que estudian aquí vienen muy bien arregladas y es raro encontrar una mujer que no sea agraciada, menos si vas al área de danza. Por lo que me apetece tomar un cigarro y fumarlo en ésa área precisamente; así puedo recrear mi pupila mientras dejo transcurrir un poco el tiempo.

Una y media; aún debo esperar un rato más, podría ir a la frontera de bellas artes con derecho, aunque los "abogangsters" siempre vean raro a los que no van de traje o vestido, debo de admitir que los alrededores de su facultad son muy bellos; excelentes para buscar refugio del sol bajo algún árbol, ya sea para leer, practicar con el instrumento o simplemente un lugar para meditar; el pasto siempre está muy bien cuidado y los árboles son frondosos y muy altos; es mi lugar favorito en toda la universidad; siempre que tengo la oportunidad de haraganear un momento vengo aquí, claro si no es el cambio de clases y puedo ver a las compañeras de mi facultad desfilar enfrente de mí.

"_¡Sí, mi árbol preferido está vacío!"_

Al sentarme en el pasto revuelvo en mi mochila, es un desorden y tengo basura y papeles de hace como dos meses, tal vez llegando a mi casa debería limpiarla… En fin, será luego, por el momento trato de encontrar mi iPod, siempre se esconde entre todo lo que tengo ahí dentro… ¡Al fin!, tengo ganas de escuchar algo tranquilo, scott bradlee & postmodern jukebox siempre es una buena opción.

¡Vaya!, aún falta mucho para que llegue Elsa… Ella es mi mejor amiga, y nos conocimos por azares del destino, resulta que ella llegó unos meses después de haber iniciado el ciclo escolar cuando íbamos en tercero de secundaria; ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha sido muy reservada, distante; bastante seria para su edad. Siempre bromeó con ella acerca de lo vieja que parece. Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez en el salón; yo había llegado temprano, para variar, y mis compañeras estaban en bola en un rincón…

_-¡Hola! – Saludé a mis tres amigas que estaban cuchicheando algo._

_- ¿Ya viste a la nueva?_

_- ¿Qué nueva? – Las tres levantaron la vista en dirección al escritorio del profesor, al cual yo estaba dando la espalda. Sentada en el escritorio estaba una chica que no conocía, de cabello rubio largo, lo llevaba trenzado; llevaba nuestro uniforme que, excepcionalmente, se veía decente y no como un saco de papas, como se nos veía a la mayoría de nosotras; llevaba gafas de pasta negra y tenía su vista perdida en el libro que sostenía sobre el regazo. - ¿Quién es ella?_

_- No lo sabemos. Después de que llegó Cassandra entró ella y se sentó en el escritorio, desde que está aquí ni siquiera nos ha dirigido la palabra._

_- ¿No han ido a hablar con ella? – Las tres negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?_

_- Se ve que es muy "sangrona", ya se hubiera acercado ella a hablarnos. – Se excuso Elizabeth._

_- Pues nunca la había visto en el instituto, seguro que no conoce a nadie y no todas tenemos la costumbre de llegar y juntarnos con personas que no conocemos a la brava. Ya iré yo a saludarla y preguntarle su nombre._

_- ¿No será que vas a ligarla? – Me dijo Cassandra mientras levantaba las cejas, ciertamente lo hacía con el afán de molestar; todas en mi generación sabían que era lesbiana, entonces molestaban de más con la idea._

_- No negaré que es muy atractiva, ya veremos qué pasa… - Levanté una ceja divertida y me alejé de ellas cruzando de extremo a extremo el salón. Cuando llegué al escritorio ella ni siquiera noto que me había acercado tanto, realmente estaba absorta en su lectura. – ¡Hola!_

_Levantó lentamente la cara, noté unos ojos azules profundos y tristes, realmente era muy hermosa y completamente diferente a mí. Yo tengo el cabello negro y siempre lo traigo alborotado, es completamente imposible mantenerlo presentable, pero su pelo rubio estaba pulcramente peinado en una trenza son su flequillo del lado derecho, además de que yo tengo ojos cafés y ella de un azul zafiro. Realmente estaría mintiendo si dijera que en ese momento no sentí una gran atracción física hacia ella, aunque nunca "esa chispa" de la que siempre me ha hablado Elsa, y que más tarde, en la prepa, sentiría por primera vez._

_- Hola… - Me miraba fijamente, no sé si molesta por haber interrumpido su lectura, asombrada porque me había presentado ante ella sin siquiera saber quién era, incómoda; no lo sé, fue bastante raro; aunque ya en estos momentos me es fácil leer los ojos de mi amiga, en ese momento no tenía ni idea de que se sentía asustada y furiosa al mismo tiempo._

_- Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer, ¿puedo preguntar por el tuyo? – En ese momento suavizó sus facciones y su mirada también, ya no era tan gélida, se veía un poco más cálida, aunque bastante retraída._

_- Mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle… Puedo preguntarte… ¿Sí es éste el salón de 3°B?_

_- ¡Así es! – Le puse la sonrisa más radiante que pude intentando disimular el rubor que empezaba a sentir porque mis compañeras empezaron a murmurar más alto, seguro comentando y jugando con la idea de Elsa y yo, juntas. - ¿Qué lees?..._

_El resto fue historia, resulta que los papás de Elsa, ambos médicos, cambiaron a Elsa de secundaria por mero castigo, al parecer, se juntaba, en su otra secundaria, con personas que bebían y la mayoría se metía hard drugs; decidieron que el mejor lugar para castigarla era un colegio de monjas. Después de ese día, como compartíamos la afición a la lectura, gustos musicales y otras cosas (entre las cuales estaba el gusto por las mujeres), nos volvimos amigas muy pronto, y después nos hicimos inseparables. Al terminar la secundaria Elsa rogó a sus padres para que la metieran a la misma preparatoria a la que yo iba a asistir, una hermosa preparatoria anexada a la universidad a la que quería ingresar._

_En la preparatoria éramos inseparables, terminamos en el horario vespertino y en salones contiguos. No es por presumir, pero fuimos el terror de nuestras compañeras "bicuriosas" y lesbianas; nos conocían por mujeriegas y parranderas; en el ámbito académico era otra cosa, yo era más "vale madres" pero Elsa era la ñoña del grupo, y como siempre, me ayudaba con las materias. Entonces Elsa tenía una reputación intachable ante los profesores; con nuestros compañeros, era muy distinta._

_Y varios de nuestros amigos nos dijeron que terminaríamos juntas y que deberíamos intentar salir entre nosotras; lo intentamos pero…_

Golpearon mi tenis sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, el baúl de los recuerdos.

- Marceline, ¿por qué eres tan vaga? – Esa voz firme que conozco tan bien se escuchó por encima de la voz de scott bradlee & postmodern jukebox, que interpretaban "Rude", un cover de Magic!; logró sacarme una sonrisa.

- ¿Podrías no joderme hoy, Elsa? Ya te he dicho que no soy vaga, yo sí me baño diario… - Quité la mano de mi cara y la miré, como siempre no solo me sonreía con sus labios sino con los ojos. Nos miramos un rato, después de eso soltamos una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – pregunté cuando cesamos la risa y mientras me incorporaba, no sé en qué momento me acosté.

- Fui a tu facultad y te busqué, como no estabas admirando mujeres y fumando, supuse que estabas aquí, sé que te gusta venir a pasar el rato. Me alegra verte sola, temía venir y encontrarte con el detalle del día de hoy. – Levantó las cejas burlonamente y me dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ja… ja… já… Te estaba esperando, no sé ni qué hora sea, me sumergí en mis pensamientos. – Fruncí el seño tratando de establecer cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbada en el pasto y pensando en el pasado. – Me conoces más de lo que pienso, Arendelle.

- Abadeer, llevo más de 5 años conociéndote, y no eres muy difícil, créeme. - Hasta ese momento noté que iba completamente vestida de blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa, zapatos y bata; ¡aún iba con el uniforme de su carrera!, a veces se me olvida que tiene que ir así a la facultad de medicina. Se sentó a mi lado en el pasto, y abriendo mi mochila con total confianza y destreza sacó mi paquete de Lucky Strike, tomó uno y lo prendió con el encendedor que le regalé yo por su cumpleaños hace 2 años, el cual sacó de una de las bolsas de su bata. – ¿Y en qué pensabas, Abadeer? ¿Tu nueva novia te ha traído más problemas?

- Define problemas… Resulta que ya no tengo novia, por el momento vuelvo a mi soltería.

- ¡Genial! ¿La cortaste? – Sus ojos delataron diversión y alivio a la vez, sé que Lilith nunca le cayó bien, debido a que siempre me trato mal; aún no sé por qué esa mujer tiene ese efecto en mí; caigo redondita en cuanto me habla.

- No, ella terminó conmigo vía mensaje… - Se le oscureció la mirada.

- ¡Esa mujer está loca, te lo he dicho incontables veces! Sigo sin entender qué es lo que le ves; sí, es bonita, pero no es una deidad como para dejarte envolver así.

- Ni lo menciones… Sé muy bien que está loca, pero tiene un "no sé qué que qué se yo"… Pero bueno, está en el pasado. Ya me cansé y además no quiere hablar conmigo, no me explico el por qué.

- Bien, espero que realmente sea así. Pero esto hay que celebrarlo, vuelves al mundo de los vivos y te alejas del mandil un tiempo más, eso es bastante bueno. ¿Iremos a comer y por unas micheladas?

- Obviamente, ese es el plan. Después podemos ir al centro a "cazar". – Le guiñé un ojo, y ella me devolvió el gesto.

- Claro, solo deja que me acabe el tabaco. – Me dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, sigues de matada como siempre?

- Sabes que tengo que hacerme responsable por llevar bien el apellido Arendelle, debo de ser ñoña de por vida. – Me dijo en un tono amargo.

Es cierto, al ser sus padres médicos, siempre le inculcaron el amor por la medicina, además como son médicos muy reconocidos y al tener su propio hospital, la reputación del apellido debe de estar siempre en alto. Por eso mismo siempre obtuvo los primeros lugares en la escuela y se cuidaba mucho de que ninguna de las mujeres con las que "salía" fueran a abrir la boca y a mencionar siquiera el apellido de su familia, cuando sus padres la descubrieron en la cama con una mujer estuvieron a punto de quitarle el apellido y desheredarla, literalmente. Ella estaba enamorada de la chica con la que la encontraron y decidió correr el riesgo; al final la chica la dejó y Elsa volvió con sus padres pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo que intentaría no volver a "manchar" el apellido de la familia. Ahora cuando vamos a ligar siempre se presenta con un nombre falso o evita decir su apellido, pero sigue siendo la misma rompecorazones de siempre; aunque se volvió mucho más fría y huraña, presiento que esa mujer le dejó helada el alma.

Cuando se terminó el cigarro apagó la colilla en el pasto y la guardó en mi mochila, sonriendo. Siempre se ha burlado que mi mochila parece un bote de basura comunal. Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia donde Elsa había estacionado "Frozen", su auto (le digo así porque es demasiado sobrio para mi gusto, sus padres se lo regalaron cuando "volvió al camino del bien", es blanco y parece auto de anciano, demasiado presentable y desabrido).

Camino al centro, como buena copiloto, puse mi iPod y seleccioné a Love of Lesbian para que nos hicieran compañía en nuestro trayecto. Sonaba "Segundo Asalto", cuando la voz de Elsa se escuchó por sobre la música.

- ¿Cómo te va con los vagos, Marceline? – No había apartado la vista del frente y se veía muy divertida; ella siempre se ha burlado de que los que estudiamos en bellas artes somos unos flojos, sé que no lo piensa así realmente, pero le gusta molestar.

- Al menos son más divertidos que los agrios y cuadrados médicos. – Intenté fingir indignación, aunque seguro fallé monumentalmente. – ¡Bastante bien! Mis clases son la onda y mis compañeras son increíblemente sensuales, sin mencionar a las chicas de otras carreras.

- En medicina tenemos niñas muy lindas, sólo hay que verme a mí; pero ninguna con tiempo suficiente.

- Lo sé, por eso solo te veo cada quince días… ¡Pero hoy nos desquitamos!

Después de ir a comer, recorrimos caminando gran parte del centro hablando de nuestras carreras, de nuestros compañeros; justo como siempre.

Al llegar al pequeño bar que está adornado con ropa interior femenina, debido a que tienen una buena promoción: si dejas las bragas o el brassiere que llevas puesto, el local te regala tres litros de cerveza, por ende hay unas cuantas prendas nuestras. La taberna de Oaken es bastante agradable, siempre tiene buena música; al entrar te encuentras con una habitación más o menos pequeña, en los muros cuelgan las prendas que las mismas clientas han dejado voluntariamente a cambio de tener bastante alcohol para la noche, las paredes están tapizadas de mensajes y dibujos que los clientes pueden dejar si llevan un marcador que dure bastante, además en forma de mural en la pared del lado izquierdo está el menú con todas las cervezas que tienen, junto con las micheladas y preparados, todos con precio; a los lados hay mesas y sillas dejando el espacio justo para cruzar hasta la barra que se sitúa dividiendo la parte de enfrente del área de fumadores que está en el patio trasero, el cual es bastante reducido pero nos queda perfecto porque siempre podemos escucharnos por encima de la música, además en el patio están los baños, por si hay que llegar de una manera urgente.

- ¡Marceline! ¡Elsa!… ¡Qué gusto verlas! ¿Les preparo lo de siempre? – Flynn estaba en la barra preparando algo, como hemos ido desde que tenemos edad para beber, los chicos que trabajan ahí ya nos conocen, pero Flynn es el que mejor nos trata puesto que yo le presenté a su actual novia, una chica que estudia ballet artístico en la universidad, Rapunzel.

- ¡Hola, Flynn! Sí, por favor, estaremos en la misma mesa de siempre también; puedes poner la música que nos gusta, por favor. – Elsa, iba delante de mí abriendo el paso, como todavía era temprano, a esa hora siempre está vacía la taberna, por eso siempre llegamos a esa hora antes de que se llene de gente y ya no podamos seguir platicando a nuestras anchas.

- Claro, solo que creo que no podrán tomar la mesa de siempre, unas chicas están afuera y les ganaron la mesa; aunque siempre pueden compartirla, están muy lindas. – Flynn nos guiñó y nos regaló una de sus sonrisas que hacen que las mujeres se derritan, la verdad es que es bastante atractivo, sé por qué Rapunzel no deja de hablar de él.

Elsa volteó a verme y me sonrió de tal manera que pude entenderle sin que mencionara palabra alguna, vamos a ver y si nos convencen vamos a ligar aquí mismo. Cuando salimos al patio nos quedamos paradas en seco.

"_¡Por Dios, son hermosas!"_

En nuestra mesa se encontraban dos chicas no mayores que nosotras, platicando muy amenamente. Una de ellas tiene la piel blanca y por alguna razón que no comprendo, lleva el pelo rosa, lleva una blusa azul cielo y unos shorts cortos de mezclilla que dejan a la vista unas hermosas piernas; la otra es pelirroja y tiene un lunar en el cabello del lado derecho, dejándole un mechón de cabello blanco, está peinada con dos trenzas que la hacen ver muy tierna y bastante joven, sus ojos son de un extraordinario color verde, lleva puesta una blusa negra sin mangas y una falda de color verde.

- Yo quiero la pelirroja… - Me dice Elsa volteando y en un tono en el que sea la única que pueda oírla, con una sonrisa de niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura.

- Toda tuya; quiero saber el enigma que tiene la chica de pelo rosa en esa sonrisa… - Elsa me sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco, sé que se está burlando de mi alma de poeta... Pero ahora sinceramente no me importa mucho, vine a olvidarme de Lilith y me acabo de encontrar con el premio mayor.

Elsa me dirige por última vez la mirada, me sonríe y ya vamos en camino a hablar con las chicas que han ocupado nuestra mesa y nos han dejado con la boca abierta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Buenas tardes, chicas. Mi nombre es Elsa y mi amiga es Marceline -La señalé con la cabeza y ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Hola! – El saludo habitual de Marceline, siempre tan sencillo y resuelto.

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Anna y ella es Bonnibel. – Con una mano la pelirroja se señaló y después a su amiga, nos regaló una sonrisa sincera y muy amplia; al contrario de la chica de cabello rosa que nos miraba con cautela.

- ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? Como en el bar no hay nadie más que nosotras cuatro… Sería más divertido. – Marceline les guiñó un ojo cuando dijo esto.

- Claro, sería mejor; ¿no crees Bonnibel? – La pelirroja volteó a ver a su amiga, que se encogió de hombros. – Siéntense si quieren… - Respondió la chica de cabello rosa con indiferencia.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa; yo a un lado de la pelirroja y Marceline al lado de la cabellera rosa.

- Y chavas… ¿Por qué decidieron venir a tomar tan temprano? Normalmente éste lugar está vacío como hasta por las ocho y media, nueve; es realmente raro encontrar a alguien más aquí a ésta hora. – Marceline, volteó a ver a ambas incitándolas a contestarle; es hiperactiva y nunca puede estar muy quieta en algún lugar.

- Lo que pasa es que nos encontramos éste sitio mientras curioseábamos por el centro; la decoración es bastante… Inusual. – Bonnibel señaló con una mano todo el entorno.

Marceline soltó una risita.

- ¿Nunca habían venido a la taberna de Oaken? Es un buen sitio para pasar el rato; no muy conocido, más que por los "hispters" que inundan el lugar. – Marceline y sus sonrisas encantadoras. Siempre es buena en ello.

- Lo que pasa es que somos nuevas en la ciudad, nuestros padres aún no se mudan, llevamos aquí tres semanas; aún no conocemos la ciudad; entre la mudanza, arreglar un poco la casa mientras nuestros padres llegan y la escuela que acaba de iniciar, no tenemos mucho tiempo para salir a curiosear. – La pelirroja suspiro y volteó a vernos a ambas con una sonrisa tímida. – De hecho, sería genial si ustedes pudieran enseñarnos más de estos lugares "hipsters".

Marceline arrugó el seño y yo solo pude poner los ojos en blanco ante tal reacción, esa mujer nunca admitirá su vagues. Como lo quiera mirar, desde la secundaria ha pasado a través de la mayoría de los diferentes estereotipos solo para buscar su identidad: hippie, rockera, tomboy (debo admitir que me gusta mucho más cómo se ve con el cabello largo, pero estilo niño es bastante atractiva), deportista, hasta por darketa… Y con ninguna se ha sentido perfectamente identificada, ahora tiene un look mucho más "alternativo" aunque todos lo identifiquen como hipster; ella odia las etiquetas, aunque suene como un mal chiste.

- Marceline odia a los hipsters, no los tolera porque se sienten únicos, aunque ya les hayan impuesto todo un género…

- Las etiquetas no existen Elsa, el problema es que todos esos escuincles se creen mucho porque "no siguen al sistema"; claro… Comprando en tiendas americanas y solo lo más caro en otro tipo de tiendas... – No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa contenida, me encantan éste tipo de debates con ella.

- ¡Vamos, Marceline! Lo dice la que tiene un iPod, ropa de marca, una Ducati 749 roja, con gustos musicales poco comunes, no tiene ningún tipo de problema económico pero que es una de las mayores "grillos" en la universidad… - Marceline volteó con una mirada en la que venía implícito un "¡Ya cállate!".

Tanto la pelirroja como su compañera soltaron a reír, sin hacer disimulo alguno, mostrando que estaban por demás encantadas por la manera en que yo y Marceline discutíamos.

- Parce que se conocen por mucho tiempo atrás… Como si fueran un matrimonio de varios años. – La compañera de la pelirroja seguía riendo y ya se veía un cierto rubor en su rostro, mientras que la pelirroja aún con una mano cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, dejaba ver que su rostro había obtenido el tono de su cabello.

- A ver, Elsa… El que mis padres tengan una buena posición económica, que yo tenga un buen gusto musical o el que me importe la política, no me hacen una hipster; te lo he dicho muchas veces. – Marceline mostraba una mirada impasible pero en el fondo se notaba una diversión infantil.

- Sí, somos amigas de hace años. Nos conocemos mejor de lo que nuestras familias podrían hacerlo… Y volviendo a la conversación de hace unos momentos, estaría encantada de llevarlas en un tour guiado por el centro y si gustan, en la noche planeábamos ir al mejor antro de la ciudad, por si están interesadas. – Di fin al debate que hemos tenido desde hace año y medio que decidió meterse a la facultad de bellas artes a estudiar actuación.

Antes de que dieran su respuesta apareció Flynn con nuestras bebidas.

- Chicas, aquí está su orden. – Y mientras iba poniendo las bebidas enfrente de nosotras, volteó y nos ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad. – Y enseguida les pongo la música, chicas; aunque sería más fácil si Marceline me da su iPod, sé que lo que ponga de ahí les gustaría. – Antes de retirarse se giró hacia la pelirroja y su compañera. – Niñas, les encargo a estas mujeres; no vayan a caer en sus redes que por eso me asustan a la clientela. – Y se fue, dejándome con una maldición a medio formar en la garganta, de verdad quiero golpearlo en éste momento, ¿cómo puede ser tan bocazas?

Marceline parecía encantada con el comentario, pero ella nunca tiene idea de nada, para ella su orientación sexual, que es bastante difusa, no tiene ningún inconveniente y estoy segura que si pudiera se presentaría como: "Hola, soy Marceline, y soy lesbiana (la mayoría de las veces), ¿no quieres tener un encuentro rico y casual?". Yo por el contrario prefiero las cosas mucho más discretas, es más estoy segura de que en mi facultad, sin contar a mis amigos más cercanos (Aladdin y Milo), deben de pensar que soy asexual o por lo menos demasiado frívola.

Tanto la pelirroja como su compañera se quedaron quietas, mientras el rubor subía por sus rostros; seguramente no sabían qué decir ante ello, yo me limité a mirarlas sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión pero Marceline sonreía deslumbrantemente. ¡Vaya idiota!

- Entonces… ¿Acostumbran venir a quitarle clientela a la taberna de Oaken? – Al final fue Bonnibel la que habló, el ambiente era insoportablemente pesado.

- No, normalmente solemos ir a antros o fiestas. – Resolvió Marceline, conservando su sonrisa de comercial.

- Así que… ¿Piensan envolvernos en sus redes? – Anna levantó una ceja coquetamente y nos miró a ambas, su sonrisa era por demás pícaras.

- O tal vez nosotras caímos en las suyas… - Marceline volteó a ver a Bonnibel que se ruborizó al instante.

Momento de silencio, después las risas. Tanto Bonnibel como Anna reían y nos guiñaban el ojo; haciendo que pareciera por todo menos coquetos y seductores.

- Bueno, chicas, lamento decepcionarlas pero yo soy heterosexual. De hecho tengo novio en mi antigua ciudad, se llama Hans, y seguimos en contacto a distancia. – Anna fue la primera que pudo hablar después de que cesaron las risas; y logré ver cómo Bonnibel ponía los ojos en blanco, parece que esa situación no le parece del todo.

- Anna habla por ella, obviamente; porque yo no me opongo a la forma que tenga el amor, no importa género o sexo, si me enamoro, me enamoro. – Se veía bastante segura de lo que decía. Es la primera vez que veo que Bonnibel baja tanto la guardia durante la plática, y Marceline la observa como si fuera una obra de arte.

- Así que eres bisexual, ¿eh, Bonnibel?... – Marceline arqueó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior. – Con mayor razón debemos salir juntas ésta noche, hay que celebrar lo que podría ser una muy buena amistad. Y Anna, tal vez Elsa podría ayudarte a que te olvides un poco de tu chico, es excelente para… ¡Ouch! – Solté un puntapié en la espinilla de Marceline, ¡se está pasando de la raya!

Anna adquirió por segunda vez en la tarde el mismo tono que su cabello y evitó mi mirada. No sé si vaya a aguantar esa actitud toda la noche, bueno; al menos Marceline podría pasarla bien hoy y ella necesita olvidar a la bruja que la tenía domada; por ella podría servir de chivo expiatorio para quitarle a la amiga de encima.

- Disculpa a mi amiga, a veces es demasiado imprudente. Pero si en verdad quieren que vayamos a pasear por el centro y después ir de antro, la oferta sigue en pie. – Tal vez soné más fría de lo que pretendía, pero estoy un tanto irritada por la intromisión de mi amiga, como si necesitara de su ayuda para ligar.

- ¡Me encantaría tomar su oferta! La verdad es que no nos queda mucho de la plena y completa libertad que conlleva el vivir solas; nuestros padres llegaran la próxima semana, asumo… - Para mi sorpresa fue Anna la que habló; al menos la pelirroja no es de esas mujeres heterosexuales que se sienten incómodas ante la presencia de lesbianas. ¡Eso es bastante bueno!

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces pedimos unas 2 rondas más y como por eso de las nueve y media que esté empezando a llenarse a tope este lugar, nos vamos al antro y luego las llevamos a su casa. ¿Les parece bien el plan? – Marceline se veía muy emocionada, realmente necesita salir de donde quiera que estaba, mi amiga necesita esto.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijimos las tres al unísono.

Durante las siguientes dos horas y media estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, nada trascendental. Hablamos sobre libros, series, películas y de la escuela; la verdad es que el ambiente era bastante agradable. El problema fue al levantarnos, después de haber bebido cada una tres micheladas de litro, ya estábamos "entonadas" y mareadas.

Yo no debería de encontrarme en éste estado. Normalmente tengo mucho más aguante que esto. Las desveladas de la universidad no me han ayudado mucho… Hígado, no me falles ahora. Me preocupa el cómo vamos a llegar al antro, obviamente no iremos en mi carro porque no estoy en condiciones, tendremos que ir caminando y espero que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestro pequeño estado de ebriedad.

Después de haber convencido a la pelirroja y su amiga de que nosotras pagábamos la cuenta, salimos de ahí las cuatro. Tanto Anna como Bonnibel nos agarraron del brazo, al parecer están más afectadas por el alcohol de lo que creía. Yo necesito controlarme para cuidarlas. Alguien debe de ser la consiente, normalmente soy yo.

- Anna, Bonnibel; ahora recuerdo que han mencionado que sus padres van a mudarse; ¿son primas o algo por el estilo? – La verdad es que me dio mucha curiosidad y quería apartar de mi mente el hecho de que la pelirroja empezaba a acariciar mi brazo haciendo círculos con su dedo. La pelirroja y su amiga soltaron una risita, la pelirroja hundió su cabeza en mi brazo. ¡Vaya que está tomada!... Esto podría ser tan fácil… Pero ¡no!... Compostura…

- Lo que pasa es que la mamá de Anna se casó hace poco con mi padre, entonces nos hemos vuelto hermanas. – Bonnibel fue la que contestó a mi pregunta, porque Anna se ve más bien un poco soñolienta. ¿Por qué rayos sigue trazando círculos en mi brazo? – Marceline, ¿tienes un cigarro que me regales?

- ¡Yo también quiero uno! – Parece que el vicio del tabaco ha llamado más la atención de la pelirroja que mi brazo, lo cual es un alivio para mí; estaba poniéndome muy tensa.

- Elsa, ¿quieres uno? – Marceline me extiende la cajetilla, llevando del brazo a Bonnibel que ya está prendiendo su tabaco.

- Elsa, podrías ayudarme con el mío, es raro que fume, la verdad es solo un antojo pero no creo poder acabármelo yo sola… ¿Fumas del mío? – Anna tenía la mirada turbia por el alcohol, ¿es que está niña no está acostumbrada, o no sabe tomar?

- Está bien, yo te ayudo. – Marceline guardó en su chaqueta el paquete de cigarrillos con una sonrisa. – Y entonces Anna, ¿crees que puedes conservar tu relación a distancia? – El humo del cigarrillo me viene bien en éste momento, creo que sus efectos parasimpáticos pueden ayudarme, necesito tranquilizarme y recordar que Anna tiene pareja y yo nunca me meto en una relación, aunque sea por una noche, eso es más bien algo propio de Marceline; y ha tenido varios problemas por lo mismo.

- ¡Sí!... Bueno… Eso espero… La verdad es que Hans no está muy de acuerdo en que yo me haya venido, es demasiado celoso y se preocupa mucho por mí…

- Sí, claro… Hans es todo menos un buen hombre, Anna. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y no es celoso ni "preocupón", es posesivo, casi enfermo. Yo te dije que terminaras por salud mental y física con él al mudarnos, pero ahaaaaaa… La señorita "yo estoy enamorada", nunca puede aceptar un buen consejo y… - Anna se detuvo en seco y fulminó a Bonnibel con la mirada.

- Bonnibel sabes perfectamente bien que ese tema está zanjado. ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre Hans! Ha tenido muchos problemas, su familia no es tan acomodada como la tuya o la mía y si a eso le sumas que tiene 12 hermanos antes de él, o que ni su mamá ni su papá lo apoyan… ¡Soy lo único que tiene! Entonces te pediré que no vuelvas a hablar así de él, por favor.

El tono que utilizó me pareció muy distante de la Anna que conocía hasta hace unos momentos, vaya que puede tener un carácter fuerte. Pero ahora tengo más curiosidad sobre la relación que tiene con ese tal Hans; ¿a qué se habrá referido Bonnibel con salud mental y física? ¿Tendrá una relación patológica?

Bonnibel terminó por alzar los hombros a modo de disculpa, supongo. Luego siguió su conversación con Marceline. Mientras que mi acompañante se quedó muy callada, seguro sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Anna, ¿qué edad tienes? – Intenté despojarla de su ensimismamiento, no quiero enterarme de cosas más personales, la verdad es que no es mi problema y no quiero que ella crea que tiene derecho de preguntarme algo de mi vida privada.

- En unos meses cumpliré los diecinueve años. ¿Y tú, Elsa? – Su mirada estaba no solo turbia sino distante pero había en el ambiente otro componente, se siente diferente… ¡No, es el alcohol!

- Tengo veintiún años, en unos pocos meses tendré los maravillosos veintidós. – Me sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. (Tiene pareja… Tiene pareja… Tiene pareja…)

Seguimos nuestro camino, el centro en la noche es hermoso, tantas construcciones barrocas iluminadas se ven preciosas. Imaginar cómo sería haber estado en los tiempos en los que todas estas casonas albergaban familias poderosas y no negocios u oficinas de gobierno es una de mis aficiones favoritas. Debió de haber sido grandioso. Anna volvió a acariciar mi brazo, de verdad que me pone tensa y esa tensión aumentó en el momento que empezó a hacerlo con las uñas, son caricias muy suaves y tiernas, pero sobre mi piel se sienten muy sensuales. Seguro el alcohol tiene la culpa.

Marceline y Bonnibel parecen llevarse muy bien, las dos ríen y conversan animadamente, no sé si notarán que Anna y yo, vamos sumergidas en un ambiente diferente, más tenso y pesado. Muero de ganas por sentir un poco más de esas caricias pero me reprimo hasta la médula; eso no puede pasar.

Al fin en el antro. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz por llegar a un lugar donde habrá más gente y nos podremos poner a bailar, sin tanto contacto y espero que no sea algo sensual; sino creo que soñaré con la pelirroja.

- "La lámpara del genio". El nombre suena interesante… - Bonnibel se quedó plantada en la entrada, aún colgada al brazo de Marceline, al parecer ya no la va a soltar.

- Y espera a verlo por dentro… - Le dice Marceline soltándose de su brazo y tomándola por la cintura. Bonnibel le contesta con una sonrisa de lo más coqueta.

Mientras nos acercamos al cadenero para enseñarle nuestras identificaciones Anna no me suelta, ni aún cuando ya hemos cruzado el umbral.

La lámpara del genio es uno de los mejores antros gay de la ciudad; es tan bueno que incluso los heterosexuales llegan a venir, yo calculo que la población de heterosexuales son tres por cada siete homosexuales. No está nada mal. Para poder llegar a donde están los cadeneros tienes que cruzar un pequeño jardín con una fuente en medio, que siempre está en funcionamiento, a los lados hay bancas en donde puedes ver parejas besándose o personas fumando y disfrutando un poco del aire fresco de la noche, tanto la fuente como el camino a los cadeneros están iluminados. Al llegar hay dos escalones que hacen ver a los cadeneros, ya grandes en sí, mucho más atemorizantes; no solo se encargan de dejar pasar sino también de la seguridad. Al entrar lo primero que notas es el cambio de iluminación, que es más bien tenue; a la derecha hay una ventanilla donde pagas en cover, que normalmente ronda los setenta pesos (sino hay algún evento especial), y ahí mismo te ponen un sello en la muñeca, con el logotipo del antro, que es una lámpara que despide humo; al lado derecho encuentras una barra y atrás tubos llenos de ropa y bolsas, ahí puedes dejar lo que te estorbe en el momento. Para llegar a la pista y al antro en sí, hay que seguir un pasillo más o menos largo que está alfombrado, piso y paredes, por una especie de alfombra aterciopelada roja, a los lados hay sillones de piel con almohadas bastante cómodas. Ahí normalmente, ya pasada cierta hora, puedes encontrar parejas que se besan o bien, con ayuda del alcohol, están fajando. Al terminar el pasillo, hay que subir unos escalones para poder llegar a la primera parte del antro, donde solo se pone música electrónica y tocan los DJ´s. Es una sala bastante amplia, ya que ocupa unas tres cuartas partes del tamaño total del antro. Del lado izquierdo están los baños y al fondo hay una enorme puerta de cristal, que divide la zona electrónica de la Pop, en esa zona solo se escuchan hits poperos mezclados. Del lado derecho encontramos la barra, detrás de esta se encuentran estantes que están llenos de los diferentes licores que tienen, todos iluminados con luces de neón de diferentes colores.

- ¡Vaya, sí que tiene clase! – Gritó Bonnible para hacerse escuchar sobre la música electrónica. Marceline se limitó a sonreír divertida por el asombro de ambas chicas, tomó a Bonnibel por la mano, se despidió de nosotras con un gesto y se llevó a Bonnibel por entre la multitud.

¡Rayos, de nuevo sola con la pelirroja! Bueno… Si vas a Roma…

- Anna, ¿quieres tomar algo? – Me acerqué a la oreja de la pelirroja, no me gusta gritar. Anna dio un respingo y se alejó un poco de mí.

- Sí, me apetece un vodka. – Su mirada reflejaba cierto recelo.

Le regalé la sonrisa más deslumbrante que pude, no quiero que se sienta incómoda. Le ofrecí mi brazo, que acepto y la guié hasta la barra. Estando ahí se acercó un barman que utilizaba un cuello blanco con un moño negro, unos puños y un bóxer negro. La versión masculina de un traje de conejita playboy; me le acerqué tanto a la oreja como pude.

- Dame un vodka con jugo de arándano y un whisky en las rocas, por favor. – Me dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. Cuando me di la vuelta a Anna su semblante no tenía ni pizca del recelo anterior. _¿Qué habrá pasado por su mente?_

Un momento después el conejito regresó con nuestras bebidas y yo le extendí la tarjeta de crédito de Marceline, en éste lugar nunca pago yo, ya al día siguiente nos arreglamos con los daños, pero es mucho mejor, ella sabe que no puedo ir dejando mi nombre por ahí, y mucho menos en estos lugares. Le extendí el vaso a Anna que lo levantó haciéndome entender que quería brindar.

- Por una vida nueva. – Dijo acercándose a mi oído y al sentir su aliento alcohólico tibio en mi cuello y oreja me recorrió un escalofrío.

- Por un excelente día. – Le dije yo también al oído, noté que se ruborizaba un poco; tal vez le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Chocamos nuestras copas y dimos un buen trago.

Después de terminar dos copas más y pedir una tercera, además de pedir otro vodka y una cerveza para Bonnibel y Marceline, respectivamente, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Justo en medio las encontramos bailando, aunque muy juntas. Merceline susurraba algo en el oído de Bonnibel, supongo que cantando la canción que se escuchaba en el momento, "Selfie" de "The Chainsmokers", esa técnica la ocupa muy a menudo. Ni modo, a interrumpir, toqué el hombro de Marceline para que viera que estábamos ahí, al voltearse tenía una cara de pocos amigos pero al notar que era yo se le iluminó la cara y me guiño un ojo. No pude hacer otra cosa que ponerle los ojos en blanco, algo que le pareció gracioso puesto que sonrió con más ganas. Le estiré la mano para ofrecerle la cerveza y se alejó de Bonnibel, la cual se fue al encuentro de su hermana quien le dio la bebida que le llevaba. Pronto hicimos un círculo y empezamos a bailar las cuatro.

Unas canciones después volvimos a acomodarnos por parejas y nuestro baile se intensificó un poco, volviéndose más sensual. No podía ver a Marceline, me parece que tiene la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Bonnibel. Mientras tanto yo seguía bailando con Anna, ¡y vaya que sabe moverse, esa mujer!

Mis latidos empezaron a acelerarse y hacerse presente en mis oídos. La tomé por la cintura y la traje a mí, primero dio un respingo, volteo a mirarme y, estoy segura de que bajó la mirada a mis labios, se paso la lengua por el labio superior y después se mordió el labio inferior. Siguió bailando. Yo mantenía mis manos en su cintura, que es realmente frágil y delicada, la textura de su blusa era muy suave y el sentir como su cuerpo se movía bajo esa tela tan fina y húmeda por su sudor hizo que ardiera mi sangre.

Control, rezo a todos los cielos porque me mande todo el control que pueda adquirir. Siempre tengo el control, no puedo perderlo. Volteé a buscar a Marceline para que me ayudara a mantenerme a raya pero había desaparecido junto con Bonnibel.

Pero el fin de mis pensamientos y mi intento de mantener el control llegó cuando Anna fue subiendo lentamente los brazos hasta que entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi nuca. Su cuerpo se juntó mucho más al mío, sentir cómo se movía frotando su cuerpo con el mío, sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos jugando con mi cabello, sumándole mi cantidad de alcohol y lo mucho que me gustaba aquella pequeña, hicieron que ya no pudiera más. Subí lentamente las manos de su cintura hasta su torso, siguiendo su delicada figura. Sentí cómo se estremecía debajo de mis manos; agarre su cara con ambas manos y posé mis labios en los suyos, se quedó helada; como si la hubiera congelado. Después se fue suavizando poco a poco, separé mis labios, tomé aire, porque hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración, me volví a acercar y con mi lengua acaricié su labio inferior. Otro respingo, luego entreabrió los labios, con cautela metí mi lengua en esa pequeña abertura que ella misma había puesto, encontré fácilmente su lengua, que empezó a acariciar la mía tiernamente.

Seguíamos moviéndonos en la pista sin separar nuestros labios cuando de repente me separó de golpe con las manos. Se veía confundida y… Furiosa.

¡CLAP! Un dolor punzante llegó a mi mejilla izquierda, llevándome una mano a la mejilla agredida regresé mi mirada a Anna que me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Quién mierdas te crees? – Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se fue dando zancadas a lo largo de la pista. La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Estaba anonadada.

¿Me acababan de dar una cachetada? ¿A mí? ¿En serio? No podía creer lo que había pasado, nunca antes me habían dado una bofetada y mucho menos una chiquilla que acababa de conocer ese mismo día. Algunas personas que me rodeaban se dieron cuenta de todo el espectáculo y seguían mirándome, si no apartaban inmediatamente su mirada de mí iban a ser testigos de la buena inversión que había hecho mi madre en las clases de Kick boxing a las que me había inscrito desde que yo era muy joven, entendieron el mensaje y poco a poco fueron desviando la mirada.

Aún no lo puedo creer…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Llevé a Bonnibel a los sillones que había en el pasillo antes de entrar a "La lámpara del genio". Quería comérmela, ya le había dado uno que otro beso furtivo pero nada más que eso. Mi excusa para llevarla lejos de la multitud y de su hermana, ya que supuse que el motivo por el cual no se desinhibía más era por la presencia de Anna, fue que tenía muchas ganas de un cigarrillo, y quería que me acompañara. No tardó en decirme que sí, así que sin avisarle a Elsa o a Anna, que se veían muy entretenidas la una en la otra, nos escapamos.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de en medio, no quería que estuviéramos en la mera entrada y por nada del mundo quería que el ruido de la música nos impidiera escucharnos. Cuando nos sentamos saqué mi paquete de Lucky Strike, le ofrecí uno y le ayudé a encenderlo antes de prender el mío.

- ¿Cómo te la estás pasando Bonnie? – Volteé a verla y me acomodé más cerca de ella, de tal manera de que nuestras piernas se rozaran.

- ¡Bastante bien! El lugar es precioso, y parece que es el mejor antro gay que hay en la ciudad, ¿o me equivoco? – Bonnie empezó a juguetear con el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros. Eso me recuerda que aún no sé por qué lo lleva rosa.

- Bonnie, te puedo preguntar ¿por qué llevas el cabello rosa? Se te ve muy bien, no me mal entiendas, pero no es común ver a alguien con el cabello completamente rosa. – Dejó de jugar con su cabello y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de contestar.

- Fue un pacto… Como una especie de juramento. – Volvió a jugar con su cabello y su mirada se profundizo, podía ver cómo estaba perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. – Cuando mi papá se casó con la mamá de Anna y supe que tenía que mudarme, mis amigas y yo hicimos el juramento de que no nos olvidaríamos y seguiríamos juntas. Entonces para recordar ese pacto las cuatro nos pintamos el cabello de rosa y nos tomamos fotos donde escribíamos el juramento y lo firmábamos. Sé que suena muy infantil, pero es mucho mejor que la sangre. – Soltó una risita que estaba casi completamente oculta por el ruido de la música y de la gente que pasaba en frente de nosotras.

- Yo sigo creyendo que te ves preciosa con ese tono de cabello. – Con la mano libre tomé un mechón de su cabello y empecé a jugar con él. Bonnie se quedó quieta, pero no se apartó. – Solo tenía curiosidad… - Le sonreí y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Poco a poco fui acercándome, hasta que mis labios se posaron en los suyos.

Me separé un poco para observarla y no pude reprimir una sonrisa triunfante cuando la vi con los ojos cerrados y los labios aún preparados para otro beso. Me acerqué de nuevo aún con la sonrisa en mis labios y la volví a besar, pero esta vez no me aparté, seguí besándola. Me atreví a rozar con mi lengua sus labios, lo que hizo que entreabriera los suyos y en cuestión de unos momentos mi lengua estaba dentro de su boca acariciando sus dientes y su lengua. Su saliva sabía a jugo de arándanos, casi no se notaba el sabor dulzón del alcohol, y ni rastro del tabaco, era un sabor tan dulce y nítido. Me aventuré a posar una mano en su rodilla, ella puso una de sus manos en mi cintura agarrando en un puño mi blusa, y la otra en mi rostro, no supe en qué momento había tirado su Lucky Strike.

"Ok… Momento de subir un poco más."

Me separé un momento de ella, me miró fijamente, yo le sonreí y me zafe lo necesario para poder dejar mi cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en la mesita delante de nosotras. Me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón y crucé una pierna debajo de mi cuerpo, de tal manera que quedara completamente delante de ella. Le sonreí pícaramente y ella me respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

- Tienes un sabor a arándanos, es muy dulce. – Le susurré al oído. Sentí cómo se estremecía y me tomaba de la chaqueta. Después volví a dirigirme a sus labios. El beso empezó tierno y lento, poco a poco fue intensificándose, ninguna de las dos se separaba y nuestras lenguas estaban en una pelea constante. Su mano me acariciaba la nuca y se enredaba poco a poco entre mi cabello que ya de por sí estaba siempre alborotado. La mano que yo había mantenido en su rodilla poco a poco fue subiendo por esas piernas maravillosamente suaves. Su respiración empezó a volverse pesada, puso una mano encima de la que iba subiendo y explorando la piel desnuda de esas piernas tan bellas.

- Espera Marceline… Aquí no… - Fue lo que pudo articular con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis caricias?

- No es eso… - Se empezó a apartar de mí. – Lo que pasa es que no acostumbro acostarme con una persona que conozco a penas en un día.

- Pero yo no soy cualquier persona. – Le dije intentando volver a sus labios.

- Marceline, ¡basta! – Quitó mi mano de su muslo y retiró sus manos de mi pelo y de mi cintura. – Me gustas mucho, pero no voy a perder la cabeza solo porque eres deslumbrante…

- ¿Soy "deslumbrante"? – Levanté una ceja divertida por el comentario, no pude evitar una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno… Sí… Pero no por eso creas que ya me tienes ganada. Es solo que me gustaría conocerte más, solo sé que te gusta la política, que estudias actuación, que tus papás tienen una cadena de restaurantes y que tenías una banda donde tocabas el bajo…

- ¿Quieres saber qué otra cosa que me gusta? – Le pregunté interrumpiéndola y tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más seductora posible, tenía que derretir sus barreras.

- ¿Qué…? – Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta me acerqué y le robé un beso que poco a poco fue profundizándose, sabía que ella no quería que parara, su cuerpo me lo estaba diciendo, por qué tienen que dejar que la razón gané a los impulsos.

- El sabor de tu boca. Es extremadamente dulce. – Le susurré al oído y antes de que pudiera volver a moverse me fui a su cuello y con la lengua tracé una línea desde su clavícula hasta detrás de su oreja, con lo que soltó un gemido y se aferró de nueva cuenta a mi chaqueta. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse. – Aunque el sabor de tu cuello es aún más dulce… Quiero morderlo…

- Marceline… Por favor… Quiero que nos conozcamos más, no quiero terminar en la cama contigo. – Aunque estoy consciente de lo que dijo, ella tenía su cabeza en un ángulo que facilitaba el trabajo de mi lengua. Su cuerpo quería que continuara, ¿por qué lo negaba?

- Podemos conocernos más así, ¿no lo crees? – Le dije mientras mordía suavemente su cuello.

- ¡BONNIBEL! ¡VÁMONOS! – Los gritos de Anna hicieron que nos incorporáramos de un salto en donde estábamos antes de nuestro arrebato de pasión.

- Anna… Pero por… - La voz de Bonnie sonaba de lo más confusa, además de su expresión. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Anna se acercó a ella y, tomándola de la muñeca, la jaló y aunque Bonnibel intentaba articular preguntas su hermana la guió rumbo a la salida.

Cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba fui detrás de las dos mujeres que iban por el pasillo, Anna gritando algo que no entendía del todo y Bonnibel aún balbuceando, tal vez todo había sido mi culpa. ¿Podría ser que Anna se enojó por verme encima de su hermana?

- Anna, espera por favor. Mira tanto Bonnibel como yo somos adultas, no tienes por qué ponerte así. ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! – Anna volteó y me fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú y tu amiga, par de anormales, pueden alejarse de mi hermana y de mí por lo que les quede de vida. Ahora será mejor que te alejes o gritaré a seguridad. Según me dijo la rara de tu amiga que la seguridad era extraordinaria en éste lugar. – Me dejó helada. ¿Pero qué rayos le había pasado? ¿En serio me dijo todo eso? El shok dejó lugar a la rabia. Cuando apenas iba a contestarle a esa pequeña bocazas, Anna dio la vuelta y se fue con su hermana que me miraba con una expresión de "lo siento" en su rostro.

"Justo lo que necesito ahora es un cerveza… Solo eso… Espera, ¿y Elsa? ¿Habrá hecho algo para hacer enojar a esa fiera pelirroja?"

Decidí ignorar lo sucedido e ir en busca de Elsa. Tal vez se había encontrado a alguno de sus ligues habituales y había dejado sola a Anna, por eso ella había llegado hecha una furia, o tal vez sí le había molestado encontrarnos a Bonnibel y a mí en esa situación.

Cuando llegué a la pista de baile antes de ir en busca de mi amiga decidí que era mejor ir por una cerveza, así que me dirigí hacia la barra. Estaba todavía muy molesta y Elsa no tenía por qué verme así, desde hace mucho decidimos que si nos molestábamos, al tener ambas un carácter tan fuerte, lo mejor para no discutir entre nosotras sería alejarnos, calmarnos y después volver como si nada y contarnos lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegué a la barra, para mi sorpresa, ahí estaba Elsa, con un vaso de whisky (su bebida preferida) en una mano y con la mirada más que perdida en algún punto fijo en el espacio. Antes de acercarme le pedí al barman una cerveza.

- ¿Elsa? – Con mi voz pareció que regresó de cualquier parte del espacio en el que se encontrara. Volteó a verme con la mirada profunda y peligrosa. Estaba muy enojada y confundida. - ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasó?

- Me bofeteó… - Apenas pude oírla acercándome todo lo que pude.

- ¿Quién? ¿Anna? – ¡Vaya!, eso sí que es una novedad, no había sabido de alguien que se haya atrevido siquiera a levantarle una mano a la "señorita seriedad". Elsa solo movió la cabeza asintiendo, después frunció el seño y movió la cabeza como si quisiera acomodar las ideas dentro de su cabeza. – ¿Pues qué rayos le hiciste? ¿La ofendiste o la quisiste violar en los baños?

- La besé… Pero ella me insitó… Creo… La verdad, no estoy segura de por qué lo hice si quiera, pero esa niña me golpeó. – Se llevó la mano libre a la mejilla que, supongo, fue la afectada. – Bastante fuerte. – Después de eso sonrió al recordar, supongo, pero no lo entiendo.

Volteó a verme con una expresión divertida, yo arqueé una ceja ante su expresión. A veces no entiendo a esa mujer. No pude hacer otra cosa que mover la cabeza en desaprobación, le sonreí y levanté mi copa.

- Brindemos por tu primera bofetada. ¡Bienvenida al club! – Ella me puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza, levantó su vaso y brindó conmigo.

Mientras tomábamos en la barra nos contamos lo que había pasado, ella lo que había pasado con Anna desde que salimos de la taberna de Oaken hasta el momento en que se fue echando chispas; y yo le conté cómo me había ido con Bonnibel desde que empezamos a coquetearnos hasta lo que me dijo Anna antes de irse.

- ¡Escuincla grosera! – Cuando terminé con lo que me había dicho Anna, Elsa se veía completamente tensa, apretaba el vaso de su whisky y me preocupaba que si apretaba más su mandíbula se rompería algunos molares. – No debiste de haberla seguido.

- ¿Crees que me iba a imaginar que había pasado todo eso? – Le dije a Elsa mientras sacaba la cajetilla de mis cigarrillos que estaba casi vacía, y le ofrecí uno a Elsa.

- No tenías por qué, no es mi manera habitual de ser. – Dijo al tomar un cigarro de mi cajetilla. - ¡Estoy segura de que fue el alcohol! – Sus movimientos no eran igual de ágiles y elegantes que en la tarde, sé que ya está ebria, al igual que yo.

- Elsa, ya estoy ebria. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? – Elsa volteó a ver su vaso y luego a mí. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sí, ya está más que pérdida.

- ¿En comparación con qué? – Soltamos una risita. – Bueno ya que nos será imposible ligar en este estado y que ya son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una graciosa huida antes de que no podamos irnos por nuestro propio pie?

- Me parece una fantástica idea, Arendelle. – De dos tragos me acabé mi cerveza y me levanté del banco alto dando tumbos, Elsa hizo lo mismo y al bajar le fallaron las piernas y fue a dar a mis brazos. La sujeté por la cintura y nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca.

- Gracias por sostenerme, Abadeer. – Me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, somos casi del mismo tamaño, un centímetro más, uno menos.

- Siempre, Elsa. Lástima que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, seguro que ahora estaríamos planeando la boda y ya sabríamos cuántos hijos tendríamos y en cuántos años… - Las dos soltamos una risita de borrachas, en serio que estamos muy mareadas.

- Sí, probablemente ya sabríamos todo eso… Pero, ¿quién dice que no funcionamos bien? – Y diciendo eso se acercó a mis labios y nos besamos pasionalmente.

"Está mujer besa increíblemente bien."

- ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya a mi casa? – Le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Abadeer, creo que no pudiste tener mejor idea. – Bajó las manos a mi cintura y jaló de mí hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Elsa ya no seguía en la cama. Ella siempre despierta muy temprano y hace su sesión de ejercicios, aún cuando está enferma o tiene resaca, yo prefiero ir al gimnasio en las tardes y soy un poco más inconstante que Elsa.

Intento despojar mi cabeza de la somnolencia y me doy cuenta de que tengo un dolor punzante, tendré que tomar unas aspirinas y un "sal de uvas", eso me devolverá a la vida. Sigo desnuda, hace mucho que no nos pasaba esto, dejarnos llevar así por el alcohol… Siempre es muy divertido y sensual, dicen estudios que el sexo sin compromiso entre amigos fortalece la amistad, con Elsa pienso que esos estudios deben de tener razón; pero con algunos "amigos" las cosas han sido muy diferentes, al punto de que a uno de ellos no le he vuelto a hablar.

Mientras estoy recordando el sensual round de anoche escucho el chorro del agua de la regadera de mi baño. Elsa se está bañando. Será mejor que me levanté y vaya a buscar qué hay para desayunar en la cocina.

Al levantarme busco de mi cajón del buró que tengo al lado de mi cama un pants y una camisa de algodón, mi habitual pijama. La ropa de Elsa del día de ayer y la mía siguen tiradas en el piso. Eso significa que no se levantó a hacer ejercicio, a menos que haya tomado algo de mi guardarropa, suele hacerlo con frecuencia.

Ya vestida y descalza salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Mi casa puede catalogarse como grande pero nada que ver con la mansión Arendelle, su familia desde tiempos inmemorables han tenido dinero, mucho. En cambio mi familia no tiene tanto dinero, pero tampoco pertenecemos a la clase media, ni mucho menos baja. Mi papá logró hacerse de una cadena de restaurantes y mi mamá siempre se ha dedicado a las ventas, trabaja como vendedora de inmueble y es bastante buena. Entre los dos han montado una pequeña fortuna y eso me ha brindado algunos, o muchos, beneficios.

Ya en la cocina, encuentro a mi mamá preparando el desayuno, hay café recién hecho, fruta cortada, jugo de naranja, hot cakes y huelo que mi mamá está firendo algo, espero que sea tocino.

- "Gordita", qué bueno que despiertas, iba a ir a buscarte en unos momentos. ¿Quieres desayunar? Elsa me dijo que tal vez te apeteciera un poco de tocino y huevos.

- ¿Viste a Elsa? – A mi mamá le encanta Elsa. Le gusta mucho que ella sea mi mejor amiga y la consiente mucho, se llevan bastante bien.

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién crees que me ayudó con el jugo de naranja y a picar fruta? Me dijo que te iba despertar después de tomar un baño. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía por aquí, es bueno ver que aún siguen siendo tan unidas.

- Lo sé, ya la extrañaba. – Realmente hace mucho que Elsa no se quedaba en mi casa a pasar la noche, y había pasado mucho más tiempo de que no teníamos sexo. – Mami, pensé que estarías fuera el día de hoy desde muy temprano, ¿no tenías que ir a mostrar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad?

- La cita fue cancelada, parece ser que la familia que quería comprar la casa encontró otra antes de ver ésta; pero tengo otras tres citas para el día de hoy, será más tarde.

- Y mi papá va a viajar a Ciudad Juárez el día de hoy y no volverá en unos días, ¿verdad? – Me acerqué hasta los hot cakes y empecé a comerme uno como si fuera una tostada.

- Así es, amor. Supongo que seremos solo tú y yo por unos días. – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo; aunque mi mamá no está mucho en casa cuando estamos nosotras solas solemos ponernos a ver series o películas. Platicamos mucho, amo a mi madre; ella sabe que soy lesbiana y lo acepta completamente, también hemos hablado de la situación que tiene Elsa con sus papás. Ella piensa que salgo con Elsa y cuando le dije que solo éramos amigas se decepcionó un poco. Siempre la ha visto como a la nuera ideal.

- Marceline, tomé prestadas algunas cosas de tu clóset. – Sin que me diera cuenta llegó Elsa llevando puesto unos de mis jeans, una playera negra con un bigote blanco en la parte delantera y mis converse negros, seguro que también lleva calcetas y ropa interior mía.

- Ya sabes que no hay ningún problema. – Elsa es muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, siempre que le presto ropa a la siguiente vez que nos vemos me la entrega lavada y planchada, perfectamente acomodada como es propio de la Señorita Arendelle.

- ¿Desayunamos juntas? – Mi madre tenía esa sonrisa cómplice que me suelta cada que hablo de algún nuevo romance. Debo aclarar que no son muchos, mis conquistas no son algo que le cuente a mi mamá, solo le he platicado de las mujeres más relevantes, con las que quiero algo en serio.

- Claro señora Abadeer. Si usted preparó el desayuno, cómo no iba a desayunar con nosotras. – Elsa es mucho más formal cuando está frente a mi mamá. De hecho cualquier adulto hace que Elsa cambie su forma de comportarse. Las figuras de autoridad siempre han sido muy importantes para ella, aunque no es de sorprenderse.

El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilo, mi mamá y Elsa se la pasaron conversando de la universidad de Elsa y de otras cosas. Yo me dediqué a comer, estaba hambrienta y la verdad es que como bastante bien. Al final mi mamá tuvo que partir al trabajo y, Elsa y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi cuarto para que yo tomara un baño y me arreglara para ir por Frozen de donde lo habíamos dejado estacionado.

- Marceline, ¿en serio planeas llevarme en ese ataúd con ruedas que llamas motocicleta? – Sé que Elsa odia ése tipo de transporte porque se le hace muy inseguro, pero siempre me divierte su falta de valentía antes de subirse a la moto conmigo.

Yo ya estaba dentro del baño cambiándome y a punto de entrar a la regadera. Siempre dejo la puerta abierta para que podamos seguir hablando mientras me baño, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que me vea, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

- ¿Elsa, podrías por favor no ser tan miedosa? ¿Cuándo te he puesto en peligro encima de mi bella moto? – Me metí en la regadera y el agua caliente hizo que apaciguara un poco la voz de Elsa.

- Desde que me subo estoy en peligro constante. – No respondí, odio que me diga esas cosas de mi moto, sé que tiene razón, pero su miedo es desmedido. – Por cierto, Marceline… ¿Estuvo bien lo que hicimos anoche?

- No sé de qué hablas, Elsa. – El agua caliente es increíblemente reconfortante después de una noche tan agitada.

- "No sé de qué hablas…" Vamos, Marceline, lo sabes muy bien. Es solo que hace mucho que no hacíamos algo así, digo fue muy bueno, de hecho fue excelente, pero no sé. Habíamos quedado que no lo volveríamos a hacer y anoche…

- Elsa, en serio. No soy como las demás, sé que no fue más que sexo entre amigas, eso nunca ha cambiado nuestra amistad, ¿o sí? Además estábamos muy tomadas y a las dos nos dejaron con ganas. No hay ningún problema, en serio. – Tenía que interrumpirla, a veces piensa mucho, más después de lo que pasó con la tipa de la que se enamoró. – Así que no te preocupes, para mí sigues siendo mi mejor amiga cuadrada, agria y aburrida.

- Y tú mi mejor amiga, vaga, pero la mejor. – Su tono de voz se relajó bastante, podía notar su sonrisa al hablar. – Y aburrida… No creo que lo hayas pensado anoche…

- ¡Arendelle! ¿Puedes dejarme tomar mi baño en paz? – Soltó una carcajada franca y después el silencio, supongo que se puso a curiosear en mi librero.

Cuando salí del bañó me apresuré a cambiarme, Elsa había hecho mi cama y estaba acostada sumergida en "Salem´s Lot" que tomó de mi librero. Cuando terminé le hice una señal a Elsa que por fin despegó su vista del libro.

- ¿Me lo puedo llevar? – Dijo señalando el libro.

- Solo si prometes que después me prestarás "El temor de un hombre sabio". Tengo muchas ganas de leerlo.

- Lo juro. – Dijo llevándose la mano derecha al corazón y sosteniendo fuerte el libro de Stephen King.

Después de mucho insistir Elsa cedió a subirse en mi hermosa Ducati e irnos en ella hasta su carro. Ya cuando se subió en él nos despedimos, pasaría un rato para que volviera a verla. Pero esos son los gajes del oficio al crecer.

Mi tarde consistió en practicar en la guitarra, estar en internet, oír música y leer, un excelente sábado. En eso mi celular vibró, seguro es un mensaje de Lilith. Lo busqué desesperadamente, desde que me había cortado no sabía nada de ella. Cuando encontré mi celular no era de Lilith.

Elsa:

"Marceline, no quieres acompañarme mañana a una comida aburrida de reunión de "viejos amigos y familias?""

¿Qué rayos? ¿Viejos amigos de la prepa o de quién…?

Marceline:

"Realmente no me apetece mucho… Qué me ofreces? Viejos amigos, tuyos?"

Elsa:

"No, amigos de mi mamá, mañana te cuento bien. Lo que pasa es que me acaba de avisar mi mamá, no quiero estar solita… :( Además sirve que te doy tu ropa y el temor"

Pobre Elsa, tener que aguantar ese tipo de comidas debe de ser horriblemente aburrido y me prestará el temor…

Marceline:

"Me estás comprando con el temor? Porque funcionó… A qué hr, supongo que en la mansión Arendelle y cómo hay que ir presentadas para la ocasión?"

Ir a comidas en casa de Elsa nunca es tan divertido, pero seguro que podremos escaparnos del lugar para platicar o algo por el estilo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue cambiarme y darle a la señora Matilde, nuestra ama de llaves, la ropa de Marceline para que la metiera a lavar. Nadie, en especial mi madre, debía ver la ropa de Marceline, si se imaginaba que pasé la noche con ella, aunque solo estuviésemos durmiendo o viendo películas, seguro que se me armaría un gran drama. Mi mamá no acepta a Marceline porque piensa que es una "mala influencia", además de que sospecha que es lesbiana y que fue ella por la que me "desvíe".

- Claro que sí, Elsa, querida. Yo me encargo de esto de inmediato. – Y guiñándome un ojo tomó la ropa de Marceline junto con la que había llevado el día anterior, que olía a alcohol, tabaco y a Marceline.

La señora Matilde siempre me ha tratado con mucho cariño, más que nuestra ama de llaves ella es para mí como una nana, siempre ha cuidado de mí, desde que era niña. La quiero mucho. Me entiende más que mi madre.

- ¡Gracias, Mati! Perdona todas las molestias…

- ¡Ay, cielo! Me encanta ver que aún con todo lo que ha pasado en ésta casa últimamente tú sigues saliendo con tus amigos y te sigues divirtiendo, como una niña de tu edad. – Con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla; esa mujer es como un gran algodón de azúcar, la abuela perfecta. – Así que no te preocupes que no es ninguna molestia, cuando esté lista te lo pondré en el cajón de siempre. – Me regaló una sonrisa tan cálida… Ella es la que hace que me sienta en casa.

- Gracias, Mati… En serio gracias. – Ella sonrió y después de eso salió de mi cuarto.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé encerrada en mi habitación leyendo el libro que había tomado del librero de Marceline, es increíblemente bueno… No sé cuántas horas pasé acostada en mi cama leyendo hasta que tocaron a mi puerta. Miré el reloj, cinco y media, llevó en el libro cerca de cuatro horas.

- ¡Adelante! – Al abrirse mi puerta dio paso a Mati que ya traía la ropa perfectamente doblada.

- Querida, lamento molestar pero tu mamá quiere que bajes, necesita hablar contigo, te espera en la biblioteca, y no haz comido nada, sabes que eso te hará mal. Así que por favor deja el libro y baja para que te vea tu mami y después de que platiques con ella ve a la cocina, te prepararé algo. – Me dijo mientras arreglaba mi ropa y después salía de mi habitación. ¿Qué querrá mi madre ahora?

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca mi madre se encontraba en el escritorio que está situado justo en medio de la biblioteca, de espaldas a un gran ventanal, que es una enorme puerta de cristal que cubre desde el piso hasta el techo y de pared a pared, al abrirla se llega a un balcón que te permite observar todo el patio de la mansión Arendelle, es hermoso a la vista y mucho más en una fresca tarde de verano mientras observas el atardecer.

- Elsa, adelante. – Mi madre a penas levantó la vista del libro que tenía encima del escritorio pero con un gesto distraído me mostró una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de ella al otro lado del escritorio.

- La señora Matilde me dijo que necesitabas verme, madre. – Dije tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en la silla que me había mostrado.

- Así es, Elsa. – Dejó de mirar el libro y posos sus fríos y profundos ojos azules en mí, siempre supe de dónde había sacado esa mirada, capaz de hacer sentir a cualquiera que estás muy por encima de él. – Un amigo de la universidad, muy querido, se acaba de volver a casar y se piensa mudar a ésta ciudad. Me contactó ésta semana y le invité a una comida, vendrá con toda su familia y espero que tú estés presente, como la futura heredera de Arendelle corporation y como mi hija. – Al decir esto último su mirada se ablandó, sé que mi madre me quiere, nunca fue muy expresiva al respecto pero siempre lo demostró muy a su manera. Sin embargo, desde que pasó lo de Martha ella cambió mucho. Sé que aún no me perdona el haber manchado el apellido.

- Claro, madre. ¿Puedo invitar a alguien? – Mi voz sonó mucho más esperanzada de lo que pretendía. Mi mamá suspiro profundamente.

- ¿Será a tu amiguita de siempre? – Lo dice con un tono tan amargo… Me molesta muchísimo que se exprese tan mal de Marceline.

- Sí, madre. Pensaba en invitar a Marceline. – Seguramente acabo de poner la misma mirada que mi madre, fría, distante y soberbia; porque ella me observó unos segundos antes de sonreír.

- Está bien, me parece justo. Pero dile por favor que se que venga lo más presentable posible. Charles es un gran amigo y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

- ¿Mi padre también estará en la comida? – La verdad es que con mi padre me llevo un poco menos que con mi madre; pero es raro verlo, él siempre está en viajes revisando y supervisando los negocios de la familia Arendelle; y cuando está en la ciudad, se dedica de lleno a su hospital y a sus consultas. Siempre me ha dicho que ese es su mayor hobbie, dar consultas para él es terapéutico. Aunque la verdad nunca lo he entendido.

- Así es, Elsa. Charles es amigo de tu padre y mío. De hecho, gracias a él nos conocimos. Entonces es un excelente amigo de la familia. – Mi madre volvió a sonreír, parece que está recordando algo de cuando ella iba a la facultad, o cuando conoció a mi padre, tal vez.

- De acuerdo, madre. Prometo estar ahí y le avisaré a Marceline que se venga presentable. – Me levanté de la silla y la coloqué de nuevo en su sitio, sé que ésta conversación ha llegado a su fin. – Bueno madre, si eso es todo, me retiro a mi habitación.

- De acuerdo. – Con eso se finalizó todo diálogo que tuviéramos en ese momento mi madre y yo. Siento que platico más con la señora Abadeer que con mi madre, por lo menos ella me pregunta cómo me va en la vida. Espero que algún día me pueda llevar bien con mi mamá, como debería de llevarse una hija y su madre.

Después de salir de la biblioteca y a medio camino de mi habitación, recordé que Mati me dijo que pasara a la cocina porque me iba a preparar algo de comer, así que di media vuelta y me encaminé a la cocina donde Mati ya se encontraba sacando cosas del refrigerador y viendo en la alacena.

- Mi niña, ¿ya hablaste con tu mamá? – Me preguntó Mati distraídamente mientras seguía con la cabeza hundida en el refrigerador. Todavía no entiendo cómo, aún cuando llego sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, puede darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- Sí, me dijo que mañana habrá una comida por todo lo alto y que será en honor de un amigo de ella y mi padre, entonces debo de estar aquí, pero por lo menos puedo invitar a Marceline. – Le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los banquitos altos que hay en la isla de la cocina.

- ¡Qué bueno que puedas invitar a tu amiga, corazón! Así no estarás tan aburrida en la comida. – Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Esa mujer es la ternura dulcificada. – ¿Qué quieres comer, mi niña?

- Cualquier cosa que me quieras preparar, Mati. – Me torció un poco la boca y después se puso a preparar algo. Nunca me deja ayudarla en la cocina, no sé el motivo, pero es realmente muy raro cuando accede a que la ayude.

Mientras veía cómo Mati se movía con soltura por toda la cocina, yo me acordé de que tenía que avisarle a Marceline cuanto antes, porque podría salirle un plan y entonces yo me quedaría completamente sola el día de mañana.

Le mandaré un mensaje desde mi cel…

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**De: Elsa Arendellle**

"_Marceline, no quieres acompañarme mañana a una comida aburrida de reunión de "viejos amigos y familias?""_

Ojalá y no esté dormida o vagando por ahí. Siempre tarda mucho en contestar los mensajes.

Para mi sorpresa su respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

**Para: Elsa Arendellle**

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

"_Realmente no me apetece mucho… Qué me ofreces? Viejos amigos, tuyos?"_

Se me olvidó especificar de quién es la fiesta, pero me da flojera escribir por mensaje, prefiero contárselo. Y aparte de todo se me pone difícil la mujer.

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**De: Elsa Arendellle**

"_No, amigos de mi mamá, mañana te cuento bien. Lo que pasa es que me acaba de avisar mi mamá, no quiero estar solita… :( Además sirve que te doy tu ropa y el temor"_

Estoy segura de que con un poco de chantaje, Marceline no me dirá que no por ningún motivo.

**Para: Elsa Arendellle**

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

"_Me estás comprando con el temor? Porque funcionó… A qué hr, supongo que en la mansión Arendelle y cómo hay que ir presentadas para la ocasión?"_

Lo sabía, ella siempre termina accediendo. ¡Por eso la quiero tanto!

**Para: Marceline Abadeer**

**De: Elsa Arendellle**

_Yo por eso te amo tanto! Pues será una comida medio formal. Vente lo más presentable, nos vemos a las 3 aquí en mi casa. Descansa y sueña con los angelitos! Hasta mañana, y muchas gracias, Marce, amor mío!_

La verdad es que siempre ha sido una buena amiga. Por lo menos ya no estoy tan preocupada por mañana sé que con Marceline puedo irme con cualquier excusa y terminar de pasarla bien en algún lugar, incluso en la misma mansión; el chiste es que no estaré aburrida con las ocurrencias de Marceline.

**Para: Elsa Arendellle**

**De: Marceline Abadeer**

_No quieras "hacerte la barbera", que hablándome bonito no obtendrás nada. Ya conozco cada una de tus mañas, mi querida señorita Arendelle. También descansa y sueña con los angelitos. Nos vemos mañana! ;)_

Después de haber comido – cenado con Mati me retiré a mi habitación, la verdad es que sigo cansada por la desvelada del viernes, y de la semana en general, como para pensar más en cualquier cosa, por lo que me dirigí a mi cama y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente mi rutina fue la misma, levantarme a las 8 de la mañana, hacer ejercicio, que no hice ayer, desayunar y estudiar un poco. A las 2 de la tarde me metí a bañar y empecé a arreglarme para poder recibir a los invitados como me lo pidió mi mamá. Elegí un vestido corto y sin mangas, me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, es de color azul turquesa y tiene un listón negro en la cintura que se amarra por detrás dejando un lindo moño. Es un vestido bastante simple pero muy lindo, me gusta mucho, además de que resalta el azul de mis ojos. Algo que me fascina. Lo combiné con unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros. Y me peiné con mi habitual trenza, es la forma más sencilla de mantener mi cabello a raya, no me gusta dejarlo como la melena de Marceline.

Al terminar de arreglarme me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo detrás de mi puerta. Mi madre no podrá quejarse, me veo increíblemente bien, muy acorde con la ocasión. Al diez para las tres salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Mi madre portaba un vestido rojo de coctel que le resaltaba el color blanco de su piel y mi padre llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco; ambos se veían muy elegantes pero bastante casuales. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios asuntos, mi padre veía algo en su laptop, mi madre estaba leyendo un libro de Octavio Paz y yo miraba mi celular, esperando la hora en que llegara Marceline.

Mientras nosotros estábamos en la sala llegó Mati.

- El Señro Bubblegum ha llegado con su familia. – Informó en voz alta y justo después entró a la sala un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una camisa azul y pantalones de color café, tenía el cabello quebrado y de un castaño claro; venía de la mano de una mujer alta, muy blanca y con el cabello pelirrojo largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura lo traía suelto, llevaba un vestido color negro, bastante sobrio.

El hombre, que supongo debe de ser el señor Bubblegum soltó a su esposa, quiero pensar, y se dirigió a abrazar a mi madre y después a mi padre; vaya hace mucho que no los veía tan felices, realmente deben de querer mucho a ese sujeto.

- ¡Abigail, Josúe!... Hace tanto tiempo… ¡Siguen iguales! ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos! – Volvió a buscar la mano de la mujer y la atrajo a él. – Ella es Lizeth Summer, es mi esposa. Lizeth, ellos son Abigail y Josúe, mis amigos de la universidad, los mejores. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Mucho gusto! – Mi madre se acercó a saludarla de beso en la mejilla. – Nos da mucho gusto conocer a la esposa de Charles, espero que pases un momento muy agradable en nuestra casa. En ese momento mi mamá notó que estaba un poco alejada de la escena, por lo que me extendió la mano para que me acercara a ella. – Ella es nuestra hija, Elsa.

- Mucho gusto, señor Bubblegum, señora Summer, es todo un placer. – Estreché la mano de ambos que me devolvían una sonrisa.

- Elsa, eres igual de hermosa que tu mamá. ¡Bendito Dios que no te pareciste a tu padre! – Dijo el señor Bubblegum mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada y miraba a mi padre guiñándole un ojo. – Eres un poco mayor que nuestras hijas, por cierto que ya tardaron, dijeron que habían olvidado algo en el carro… Ahaaa… Ahí están, Anna, Bonnie, vengan para presentarlas.

¿Cómo había dicho?

Me quedé petrificada cuando vi que entraban dos mujeres de cómo mi edad, una pelirroja que llevaba un muy sencillo vestido verde, el cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba amarrado en una media coleta por lo que el resto del cabello le caía con delicadeza hasta mitad de la espalda; la otra tenía el cabello pintado de rosa y lo llevaba completamente suelto, ella vestía un vestido negro con lunares blancos, era un vestido bastante retro. Eran la pelirroja y la chica de cabello rosa del viernes, ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí?

Tanto Anna como Bonnibel dieron un respingo cuando me vieron, me miraban fijamente, como si fuera una especie de depredadora y ellas mi potencial presa. Si mi madre se daba cuenta de esa situación no iba a descansar hasta saber qué había ocurrido o peor, seguro que iba a sospechar lo peor, incluso algo peor de lo que realmente había pasado. Entonces para que mi madre no sospechara caminé hasta ellas y, como si nunca hubiera visto a ese par, las saludé. Intenté darles la sonrisa más cordial que pude, pero estaba aterrada.

- Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle; ¡bienvenidas! – Le estiré primero la mano a Anna que me miraba con los ojos como platos y tenía la boca un tanto abierta.

- Yo soy Anna… Buenas tardes… - Por lo menos la pelirroja me siguió el juego. Tomó mi mano y casi inmediatamente la quitó.

Volteé a ver a Bonnibel que tenía la misma expresión que Anna y le estiré mi mano.

- Yo soy Bonnibel Bubblegum; un placer, Elsa. – ¡Vaya!, por lo menos Bonnibel había hablado más segura que la pelirroja.

- Bueno, al menos ya se conocen las jovencitas; espero que se puedan llevar tan bien como nosotros. ¿O qué opinas mi querida Abi? – El señor Bubblegum sí que es bueno rompiendo la tensión.

Espero que Marceline no llegue tres horas después al menos una vez en su vida, no sé qué hacer. SI mis padres se dan cuenta aquí va a estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

El señor Bubbline, la señora Summers y mis padres se sentaron juntos para conversar dejándome con las otras dos chicas. Permanecimos en total silencio mientras se oían de fondo las risas y las voces de nuestros padres. ¡Por Dios, que llegue pronto Marceline!

En eso llegó Mati de nuevo a la sala.

- La señorita Abedeer, acaba de llegar. – Mati me miró risueña y justo después de ella entró Marceline luciendo un blusón blanco y un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas cafés de tacón, se veía muy sensual, su melena habitual estaba detenida en una cola de caballo. La sonrisa de Marceline se desvaneció en cuanto fijó la vista en donde yo estaba y se percató de la presencia de Anna y Bonnibel.

- Buenas tardes, Marceline. – Dijo mi madre sin esconder su fastidio.

- Buenas tardes, señor y señora Arendelle. Elsa… - Marceline volteó a verme y luego dirigió la vista a las mujeres que tenía al lado; Bonnibel al verla se sonrojó y Anna la miró con horror.

- Madre, iré con Marceline a comprar algunas bebidas. – Dije levantándome de mi asiento rápidamente. – Iremos con Anna y con Bonnibel en mi carro, así podríamos platicar un poco más y conocernos. – No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir; y tanto Anna como Bonnibel me lanzaron una mirada incrédula.

- Sí, vamos chicas… ¡Será divertido! – Dijo Marceline burlonamente. Después de un momento que pareció una eternidad tanto Anna como Bonnibel se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Mi madre me fulminaba con la mirada pero sé que delante de las visitas no iba a decir nada.

- No vayan a tardar, Elsa; la comida está casi lista. – Sabía que eso era una advertencia muy clara.

- Claro, madre. ¡No tardaremos! – Dicho esto empujé a Marceline al vestíbulo y les hice gestos a Anna y a Bonnibel para que nos siguieran.

Una vez fuera de mi casa, Anna habló por primera vez.

- Elsa, a dónde se supone que…

- ¡Aquí no! Espera a que salgamos de la propiedad. – Seguro que quiso debatirme pero prefirió quedarse callada.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a mi carro, cuando llegamos, Marceline iba a ocupar el lugar del copiloto hasta que le reprendí. – Anna, ve al frente, por favor… - Marceline se encogió de hombros y le sostuvo la puerta abierta a Anna para obligarla a entrar ahí, una vez que Anna estuvo adentro ella cerró la puerta y se subió atrás.

Arranqué el auto y salimos lo más rápido que pude de la propiedad Arendelle. El silencio en el auto era total. Por el retrovisor pude ver cómo Bonnibel se removía en el asiento incómoda, Marceline por el contrario miraba por la ventana con cara de preocupación, y Anna iba completamente inmóvil en el asiento de copiloto, su mirada siempre fija en el frente, lo que debería de hacer yo.

Conduje por un largo tiempo las cuatro íbamos en un silencio total, al fin llegué a un punto en la carretera donde solemos ir Marceline y yo a mirar las lluvias de estrellas, los eclipses lunares o simplemente a platicar un rato. Aparqué ahí y volteé a ver a Anna.

- Muy bien… Éste es el punto, mis padres no pueden saber que nosotras ya nos conocemos, ninguna de nosotras. ¿Queda claro? – Dije con la voz autoritaria de mi madre.

- ¿Y si no queda claro? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué pasa si no quiero obedecerte, Arendelle? – Por fin Anna se movió de su lugar y volteó a verme con unos ojos verdes intensos y llenos de rabia.

- Y dime, Anna… ¿Crees que te va a servir de algo llevarme la contraria? – La furia que esta chiquilla me hacía sentir era increíble, ¿cómo puede ser tan irritable?

- ¡Oh, perdón! ¿Debería asustarme y seguirte la contraria en todo como normalmente deben de hacerlo todos tus subordinados? – Se llevó una mano a la boca en una mala parodia de una persona que dice algo que no debe.

- Mira Anna, tal vez sí deberías de tenerme miedo, no sabes mis alcances, ni lo que podría hacer… - Fulminé a Anna con la mirada, realmente es desesperante.

- Por favor… No voy a tenerle miedo a las amenazas de una lesbiana. – Y dicho esto se salió del carro. Marceline y Bonnibel solo nos veían desde el asiento trasero en completo silencio.

Salí inmediatamente del carro y corrí hasta ella, la tomé de la cintura y la volteé hacia mí, empezó a forcejear para que la soltara, pero yo soy más fuerte que ella. Con una mano la tomé de la barbilla y le besé por la fuerza. Sentí cómo se estremeció debajo de mí, seguramente de rabia. Cuando me separé de ella estaba completamente inmóvil y muy sonrojada, está furiosa.

- Escúchame bien pequeña imprudente, yo seré lesbiana, pero tú me contestaste el beso del viernes y eso solo puede significar que o no estás convencida de tu sexualidad, o que incluso siendo la mujer más heterosexual del mundo, yo te parezco de lo más atractiva. – Me miraba fijamente a los ojos ya sin forcejear. – Ahora si no quieres que tu madre o tu flameante novio se enteren, porque tendrás que explicar cómo nos conocimos y dónde estábamos, de nuestro pequeño encuentro, te recomiendo que mantengas el pico sellado. – Y después de decir esto la liberé. Después de un momento llegó Bonnibel y Marceline que habían visto todo desde el auto.

- Elsa, no es necesario la rudeza… Le expliqué todo a Bonnibel y me dijo que no iba a decir nada. – Volteé a ver a Marceline y a Bonnibel que habían salido del carro. La chica de cabello rosa me fulminó con la mirada al pasar a un lado mío para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana que seguía roja e inmóvil. – Elsa, debes de tranquilizarte un poco, fuiste un poco violenta con la pobre chica, ¿no crees?

- ¡No me vengas con eso ahora, Marceline! ¿Qué no ves cómo me contesta la pequeña? – Volteé a ver a Anna que estaba hablando con Bonnibel en ese momento y estaba… ¿Llorando? ¿La hice llorar? Mi mandíbula se tensó al máximo, tenía un humor de perros pero no quería lastimarla, no la tomé muy fuerte… ¿O sí? – ¡Mierda! – Con los puños aún cerrados caminé hasta donde estaban las dos, Bonnibel tenía abrazada a su hermana quien seguía llorando; cuando Bonnibel se percató de mi presencia alzó la mirada, si los ojos fueran pistolas los de Bonnibel me habrían disparado como veinte veces; estaba furiosa, Anna nunca despegó la vista del suelo. Ignorando por completo a Bonnibel tomé la barbilla de Anna delicadamente, al sentir mi contacto se quedó petrificada, sus sollozos pararon, la levanté tiernamente para que sus ojos completamente rojos y con un verde mucho más profundo de lo que había visto se encontraran con los míos. Para mi sorpresa no alejó mi mano de ella. – Anna, discúlpame por favor. No quise ser agresiva contigo. Lo que pasa es que me preocupa mucho que mis padres se enteren y como no te vi con ganas de cooperar… y luego la manera en cómo me contestas… Aunque sé que no tengo excusas, perdóname por favor. – Con el dorso de la mano le limpié las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. – Prometo no volver acercarme a ti, solo por favor, deja de llorar.

Anna me miró por un momento luego subió una de sus manos y se limpió los ojos, yo retiré la mano que tenía en su barbilla para impedir que bajara la vista.

- No te preocupes, Arendelle. Yo también me excedí con lo que te dije; es solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar… Cómo tratar contigo… No sé cómo ponerlo… - Dio un paso hacia atrás y bajo la vista. – Te propongo que hagamos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado… - Levantó la vista y me miró fijamente, mientras extendía la mano derecha.

- Como si nada hubiese pasado. – Tomé su mano y la estrechamos, haciendo un tipo de pacto.

Bonnibel puso los ojos en blanco y al pasar a mi lado me golpeó con el hombro, al parecer la que está más furiosa es ella, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marceline que la detuvo de la muñeca y se acercó a decirle algo, la verdad no oí bien lo que dijo.

Regresé al auto junto con Anna, le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entró sin poner objeción alguna. Rodeé el auto y pude ver que Marceline jugaba con la mano de Bonnibel mientras ambas hablaban; espero que no tarden mucho, entré al auto y prendí la radio, un poco de música caerá bien. Anna seguía en silencio y yo aún me sentía mal por haberla tratado así, ¿qué estará pensando la pelirroja?

- Espero que Marceline y tu hermana no se tarden mucho, tenemos que regresar rápido. – Dije tratando de romper el silencio.

- Dales un momento, tienen mucho de qué hablar por mi culpa. – Anna volteó a verme, aún se veían sus ojos tristes. Me siento tan mal…

- ¿Por qué por tu culpa? – Claro, hice a un lado el que yo ya sabía que Anna se había llevado a rastras del antro a Bonnie antes de que ellas arreglaran algo. No quería meter más la pata con Anna.

- Bueno pues… El viernes me llevé a Bonnie mientras tenía una plática con Marceline, aunque a mí no me pareció que estuvieran hablando mucho, Bonnie se la ha pasado reprochándome lo mismo desde ayer.

- Ya veo… - De nuevo el silencio…

- No tienes otro tipo de música, el radio a mí casi no me gusta, tengo ganas de escuchar alguna otra cosa, algo más alegre… - No tengo modo de negarle algo a ésta mujer después de lo que le hice. Así que sonreí dulcemente y saqué de la guantera el álbum 1999, un disco de Love of Lesbian, mi favorito. Lo puse en mi equipo de sonido y seleccioné la segunda canción, una de las más movidas de ellos. Anna al escuchar el ritmo me sonrió y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

De verdad que no entiendo a ésta mujer, lo peor de todo es que me gusta bastante, me sigue pareciendo muy atractiva…

Por lo mientras dejaré que la música fluya y que Marceline y Bonnibel puedan llegar a un acuerdo rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Realmente espero que les guste el fic, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho con la creación del mismo. Y espero sus reviews con críticas, recomendaciones y saber si les gusta o no, que podrían ayudarme con ciertos detalles.**

**Gracias por leer. Y comiéndenlo si les ha gustado.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTILO 5<strong>

Bueno no esperaba ver a Bonnibel y menos a la loca de su hermana…

Creo saber a dónde se dirige Elsa, pero el silencio del carro me está matando, por lo menos debería poner un poco de música.

No puedo creer la mala suerte de Elsa, tener que ver de nuevo a Anna y a Bonnibel en su casa, con sus padres presentes y por si fuera poco, son las hijas de un amigo de sus papás. Entiendo por qué está echando chispas.

Salimos por la carretera, sí, vamos a un espacio donde solemos ir a ver las estrellas Elsa y yo, antes veníamos con mucha frecuencia, es un lugar tranquilo donde podemos platicar sin que nadie nos moleste; pero aún no entiendo por qué vamos para allá.

Al fin aparcó, el ambiente es por mucho algo menos tranquilo, la tensión y la furia de Elsa se pueden sentir en el aire. Bonnibel no me ha volteado ni a ver. Me pregunto si debería decir algo o ayudarle a Elsa.

- Muy bien… Éste es el punto, mis padres no pueden saber que nosotras ya nos conocemos, ninguna de nosotras. ¿Queda claro? – Elsa rompió el silencio abruptamente, su delicadeza para tocar ciertos temas no es conocida como la mejor.

- ¿Y si no queda claro? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué pasa si no quiero obedecerte, Arendelle? – No, Anna. No incites la furia de Elsa, créeme se está conteniendo. Si tú no logras ver la profundidad de sus ojos azules, yo sí. Está asustada y muy enojada.

- Y dime, Anna… ¿Crees que te va a servir de algo llevarme la contraria? – ¡Oh, por Dios! Anna ya está perdida, volteó a ver a Bonnie que las mira con los ojos como platos, parece que ella, al igual que yo, se dio cuenta de la campaña naval que tenemos justo a menos de un metro de nosotras.

- ¡Oh, perdón! ¿Debería asustarme y seguirte la contraria en todo como normalmente deben de hacerlo todos tus subordinados? – Ya fue mucho, Elsa ha perdido la razón, se nota en la ferocidad escondida que hay detrás de ese temple tan serio y característico de Elsa Arendelle.

- Mira Anna, tal vez sí deberías de tenerme miedo, no sabes mis alcances, ni lo que podría hacer… - Elsa tenía la mandíbula completamente apretada, casi hablaba entre dientes; solo he visto esa mueca en Elsa unas tres veces en mi vida, está a punto de estallar, Bonnie tomó mi mano, no me di cuenta hasta que me la apretó, volteé a verla y ella me estaba viendo con una expresión de preocupación inconfundible. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, espero que con eso se tranquilice un poco, aunque noté que no había servido mucho.

- Por favor… No voy a tenerle miedo a las amenazas de una lesbiana. – Después de eso Anna salió del carro, Elsa se quedó congelada en su sitio, o eso pensé hasta que abrió la puerta y salió del carro dando un portazo.

Bonnie y yo seguimos con la vista a Elsa que iba detrás de Anna, la alcanzó y la sostuvo por la cintura, está siendo un poco brusca. Sentí como Bonnie soltaba mi mano para bajarse del carro y seguir a su hermana; logré tomar su muñeca para detenerla.

- Bonnie, espera; no creo que debamos meternos en esto, además Elsa está asustada, tiene miedo de que tú o Anna puedan hablar de cómo la conocieron antes de éste día sus papás son algo especiales al respecto… - Bonnie me puso los ojos en blanco y retiró bruscamente la mano de mi agarre.

- Si quisiéramos decir algo ya lo habríamos hecho, ¿no lo crees? Ninguna de las dos dirá nada y tu amiga está siendo muy ruda con Anna, ella es ahora mi hermana, Marceline. No voy a permitir que le haga algo la histérica de tu amiga. – Después de decir esto se bajó del carro y yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude, ya estaba prácticamente atrás de Elsa.

- Elsa, no es necesario la rudeza… Le expliqué todo a Bonnibel y me dijo que no iba a decir nada. – Elsa fijo su mirada en nosotras por fin. Sus ojos eran dos temples de hielo, estaba furiosa, se le notaba a leguas. Cuando dio media vuelta noté que Anna empezaba a temblar y después de eso varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no sé si lloraba de rabia o de miedo, la verdad Elsa no es alguien a quien quieras ver cuando está enojada. Bonnie al notar esto pasó rápidamente al lado de Elsa empujándola con el hombro, seguramente intencional, para llegar hasta donde su hermana que seguía llorando. – Elsa, debes de tranquilizarte un poco, fuiste un poco violenta con la pobre chica, ¿no crees? – Después de decir esto me miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a mis palabras.

- ¡No me vengas con eso ahora, Marceline! ¿Qué no ves cómo me contesta la pequeña? – Señalando a la pelirroja volteo como para comprobar que seguiría con la misma actitud rebelde de hace unos momentos, ahora estoy segura de que no vio cuando la pequeña pelirroja empezó a llorar, estaba tan roja como su cabello. Estoy segura que cuando la vio se desarmó, ella no pensaba en hacerle ningún daño a Anna, solo quería discreción y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la violencia con la que actúo. – ¡Mierda! – Dijo entre dientes y cerró los puños, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anna y Bonnie, ésta última la tenía abrazada y le susurraba algo al oído. Cuando Bonnie se percató en la presencia de Elsa alzó la mirada hacia ella, se veía por demás furiosa, se nota cuánto quiere a su hermana; Elsa ignorando de una manera suprema a Bonnie tomó la barbilla de Anna para que sus rostros se encontraran, por un momento pensé que la volvería a besar, pero en vez de eso le susurró algo, no logré oír. Bonnie seguía mirando a Elsa como si fuera un bicho de lo menos deseado.

Después de un momento Anna se limpió la cara con una de sus manos y le extendió una mano a Elsa, supongo que están haciendo una tregua, espero.

- Como si nada hubiese pasado. – Elsa tomó su mano y el ambiente de inmediato cambió. Ya no se sentía tan pesado.

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y al pasar al lado de Elza volvió a golpearla con el hombro, al parecer la que está más furiosa es ella, se dirigió hacia el auto, yo logré frenarla agarrando su muñeca.

- Espera que yo quiero hablar contigo… - Logré susurrarle, no quería que después de todo hubiera más drama.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Me lo dijo demasiado brusca levantando una ceja.

Al lado de nosotras pasaron Elsa y Anna, al parecer arreglaron todas sus diferencias, vaya que ambas tienen un carácter muy cambiante.

- Lo que pasó el viernes, por cómo te fuiste ya no pudimos platicar. – Le dije jugando con su mano.

- Marceline, tú no querías que habláramos, sino mal recuerdo… - Un tenue rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Bonnie, es muy linda.

- Pero tú sí. Querías que saliéramos, ¿recuerdas? – Le dije sonriendo con coquetería. Y su rubor subió un poco más.

- Tal vez es así, quién sabe… Podría quererlo o no… Es un misterio, ¿no crees? – Levantó una ceja retándome, ¡cómo me gustan éste tipo de juegos!

- Ya veo… ¿Quieres que deje de ser un misterio? – Le dije usando un tono de lo más juguetón.

- Y cómo podría dejar de serlo si… - Antes de que siguiera saliéndose por la tangente me acerqué y le planté un beso. Y cuando me separé noté que su "pequeño rubor" se había convertido en un rojo intenso. – Entonces, ¿nos vemos éste miércoles? Paso por ti a tu escuela y de ahí a comer. Por cierto, voy a necesitar tu número para ponernos en contacto durante la semana, por cualquier improvisto que pudiera salir.

- Sí… - Titubeo, la tomé de la mano y la conduje hasta el carro, Elsa seguro esperaba que nos fuéramos pronto para que sus papás no se volvieran locos. Le abrí la puerta de atrás del carro del lado del piloto para que pudiera subirse, después de eso rodeé el auto y me subí.

Durante el camino de regreso llevábamos a Love of Lesbian como música de fondo ya que las cuatro íbamos platicando bastante animadas, tanto a Anna como a Bonnie se les había pasado el coraje y Elsa iba con un humor bastante agradable después de haber aclarado todo. Vaya que las mujeres podemos ser extremadamente bipolares.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Arendelle los guardias le pidieron a Elsa sus llaves para aparcar el auto, hasta valet parking tiene ésta mujer. Entramos a la mansión y la nana de Elsa nos dijo que sus papás y los de Bonnie y Anna, ya estaban en el comedor, acababan de pasar ahí.

Cuando entramos en el comedor la mamá de Elsa nos lanzó una mirada asesina, definitivamente es la herencia más notable hacia Elsa, los ojos azul zafiro capaces de congelar a aquellos que no están acostumbrados a la intensidad de ellos, justo como a Bonnie y Anna, que quedaron petrificadas aún cuando esa mirada iba dirigida a Elsa y a mí; sé perfectamente que no soy ningún santo de devoción para la mamá de Elsa, pero por lo menos me gustaría que se tranquilizara un poco. Ni que me fuera a comer a su hija… Esperen, eso ya lo hice varias veces… Aunque siendo justas, Elsa no se quedó atrás. Al pensar en ello una sonrisa interna creció en mí, tanto que no pude evitar que saliera a flote.

- Perdonen la demora, había mucho más tráfico del que pensé. – Elsa ignoró por completo la expresión de su madre, o al menos eso parece.

- Las estábamos esperando, pero no pudimos más; como quiera aún no empezamos, llegaron justo a tiempo. – Un poco más de esa mirada gélida y luego se dirigió al papá de las chicas. Obviamente no iba a parecer una mala anfitriona.

Tomamos asientos en la larga mesa del comedor, el papá de Elsa ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa, de su lado derecho la mamá de Elsa y del otro lado a su amigo, junto a él su esposa. Yo y Elsa tomamos lugares al lado de la mamá de Elsa y las chicas del lado de su mamá. Sí que había todo un protocolo en cómo obtener un lugar en esa mesa.

Durante la comida no se habló de otra cosa que no fueran negocios, anécdotas del pasado, viajes, presumir a sus hijas, cómo se conocieron, etcétera. Las más jóvenes de la mesa nos limitábamos a escuchar, sonreír y reír de una que otra cosa. Yo realmente ansiaba que todo aquello terminara para irme a mi casa, estaba completamente aburrida, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí sentados después de haber terminado de comer, ya no había en qué entretenerme.

Mientras jugaba con la servilleta de tela haciendo figurillas, Elsa me dio una patada y volteó a mirarme. – "¡Muero de aburrimiento!" – Le dije moviendo los labios. – "¡Compórtate!" – Me reprendió, igual sin producir ningún sonido. Solo pude hacer un puchero como respuesta a ello.

Volteé a ver a Bonnie que estaba justo delante de mí, al parecer había notado mi pequeña discusión con Elsa porque estaba sonriéndome como si estuviese viendo algo de lo más gracioso. Después de verme un momento y que su sonrisa se ensanchara más, movió la cabeza y volteó hacia su nueva mamá y le dijo algo al oído, ella movió la cabeza en una afirmación sonriéndole. Volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo, luego se volteó hacia Anna que tenía un semblante algo sombrío, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, le dio algo al oído y reaccionó de inmediato, como si la hubiese asustado, después de dudarlo un poco movió la cabeza en confirmación y justo después de eso se levantó de su asiento.

- Papá… Señores Arendelle… No quiero que me mal entiendan, pero creo que sus pláticas son un tanto aburridas para nosotras, si no les importa, ¿podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín o aunque sea por los alrededores? – La mamá de Elsa la fulminó con la mirada (ahora sé que amo a ésta mujer de cabello rosa), su papá al contrario la observó de lo más divertido.

- Es cierto, Bonnie. Las estamos aburriendo. Pues Abi… ¿Pueden ir las chicas a divertirse un rato lejos de éstos vejestorios? – Volteó a ver a la mamá de Elsa, ¿Abi…? Para mí siempre había sido "Mamá de Elsa" o "Señora Arendelle". Además me encanta que todo mundo sepa que la última palabra será de la mamá de Elsa y no de su papá.

- Pero por supuesto. Elsa, cariño, encárgate de enseñarles el jardín. La tarde está demasiado agradable como para que se queden aquí todos. – Su voz fingía dulzura, no sé si alguien más, además de yo, lo notó; es la misma voz de Elsa.

- Claro, mamá. – Elsa se levantó del asiento con una gracia característica de ella, acto seguido me levanté de un salto y casi tiro la silla, lo que causo que Bonnie tuviera que llevarse una mano a los labios, seguro para esconder una risa, Elsa por el contrario me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, igual que su madre; Anna fue la última en levantarse. – Síganme por favor, les mostraré el jardín, podríamos entrar al laberinto.

Cierto, el laberinto… Hace mucho tiempo que no entro ahí, la primera vez me perdí y Elsa riéndose de mí fue a rescatarme, esa chica sabe de memoria el recorrido, pero siempre es divertido intentar salir de ahí. Es un laberinto de arbustos, es una imagen hermosa, ahí tuve varios encuentros con Elsa cuando éramos novias, después de mucho estudiar, por órdenes de Elsa, me aprendí el recorrido; mi recompensa por aprenderlo fue… Digamos que estuvo muy bien…

Al salir al patio lo primero que se podía ver era una extensión enorme de pasto perfectamente cortado, con rosales que daban un gran colorido a la vista, aunque de noche no se lograban distinguir muy bien los colores. En medio del gran patio había una fuente, que por supuesto, tenía que ser enorme y de los escalones que había que bajar para llegar al jardín, se abría paso un camino que conducía al laberinto, estaba iluminado por lámparas artificiales que se encontraban en el piso.

Elsa abría el camino junto con Anna que seguramente la seguía, las dos iban en silencio, Bonnie y yo las seguíamos de cerca. Cuando tuve la oportunidad y estuvimos lo bastante retiradas de la puerta como para que alguien nos viera, tomé la mano de Bonnie y ella aceptó mi gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

- ¿Arendelle, en serio tienes un laberinto? – Bonnie aún hablaba golpeado a Elsa.

- Así es… Espero que no te pierdas por ahí, Bonnibel. – En la voz de Elsa noté que realmente esperaba que Bonnie se perdiera en esos enormes arbustos. Creo que la poca tolerancia es mutua.

- Bueno, es una suerte que yo me sepa de memoria el camino. Así que si lo que no quieres es perderte lo único que tienes que hacer es no alejarte de mí ni por un segundo, mi bella Bonnie. – Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios, Bonnie me sonrío de oreja a oreja. Y pude ver cómo Elsa movía la cabeza en forma de negación sin voltear a vernos; estoy segura que adivinó qué gesto hice.

Ya en la entrada del laberinto Elsa le indicó a Anna que no se alejara de ella y que Bonnie y yo fuéramos juntas, asá cada una de ellas iría acompañada por alguien que conoce el camino correcto. Bonnie tomó con más fuerza mi mano y Elsa le ofreció a Anna su brazo. Anna fue la primera en romper el silencio en el que habíamos andado durante un rato.

- Entonces, Elsa… Me dijiste que estudiabas medicina… Entonces, ¿no te harás cargo de los negocios familiares?... Lo que pasa es que Charlie nos mencionó que sus amigos tenían varios negocios y además manejaban un hospital, pero creo que mencionó que eso lo llevaba tu mamá, entonces tu papá lleva lo demás… Y eres la única heredera, ¿no es así? – Vaya, así que la pequeña loca está enterada de los negocios de la familia Arendelle… Y por la expresión de Elsa, ella está igual de sorprendida.

- Sí, bueno… - Sí que está igual de sorprendida, además de incómoda, Elsa no disfruta de hablar de esos temas. – Yo elegí medicina, aunque mi abuelo me sugirió que estudiara administración de empresas y que me fuera a trabajar con él para ver cómo eran los negocios familiares. Pero yo opino que si mi padre hace un buen trabajo siendo médico, yo puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo e incluso mejor. – Encogió los hombros a modo de indiferencia, supongo que ya que Anna es hija adoptiva de uno de los mejores amigos de sus papás no hay por qué esconder mucho. Aunque yo sé que hay mucho más de trasfondo.

- Ya veo… ¿Entonces a qué piensas dedicarte tú? ¿Te harás cargo de todo? – Anna miraba con asombro a Elsa.

- ¿Crees que sea mucho el paquete para mí? – Dijo Elsa alargando el cuello y alzando una ceja mostrando un falso aire de indignación; y digo falso porque su autoestima no conoce fronteras, realmente no hay algo que haga que Elsa dude de sus capacidades, ese tipo de actitudes siempre los ve como retos.

- No… Es decir… Simplemente no creo que sea fácil… Bueno, con todo lo demás y tu carrera y… - Un rubor intenso se adueñó de las mejillas de Anna y balbuceaba a más no poder, Elsa se dio cuenta y solo esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No te preocupes, Anna, el imperio Arendelle tendrá a la mejor heredera que podría desear. – Elsa le dio un pequeño empujón a Anna con una mano, para hacer que la pelirroja se tranquilizara y notara que no estaba molesta con su comentario.

Mientras nos adentrábamos más en el laberinto, y conforme Anna y Elsa iban tomando una conversación propia, sin que Bonnie o yo interviniera; decidí que probaría suerte con la chica de cabello rosa, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, también quería que me diera su número para la cita que tendríamos el miércoles. Así que sin decir palabra alguna y evitando que Elsa o Anna se dieran cuenta, me paré en seco y en vez de seguir a mi rubia amiga di vuelta a la derecha jalando de la mano a mi acompañante. Ella se puso un poco renuente y miró indecisa a su hermana que se alejaba con Elsa platicando amenamente.

- No te preocupes, yo también conozco el camino. Solo quiero estar a solas contigo un minuto. – Bonnie se estremeció cuando me acerqué a decirle esto al oído. Volteé a verla y tenía el seño fruncido, no entiendo bien por qué, me escudriñó con la mirada durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Segura que sabes cómo salir de aquí? – Soltó con preocupación mientras iba caminando conmigo adentrándonos en otro camino del laberinto.

- Así es, Elsa me obligó a aprenderme el laberinto de memoria. – Dije soltándole una sonrisa juguetona.

- Está oscuro… ¿Segura que podrás seguir así? – Me apretó más la mano.

- Te lo aseguro. – Dije devolviendo el gesto. Cuando casi llegábamos al centro del laberinto me detuve en seco, haciendo que mi acompañante volteara a verme con un gesto de preocupación. – Bueno, Bonnie… Tenemos una plática pendiente, ya que no pude terminarla cuando llego Anna a interrumpirnos. – Bonnie se puso rígida cuando terminé de decir aquello.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Marceline? – Soltó muy golpeado. Me sorprendió su actitud a la defensiva.

- Bueno, tengo un tema en mente… - Dije esto acercándome a Bonnie casi hasta quedar nariz con nariz, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca y mi mentón, estaba, su respiración era agitada, señal de que estaba nerviosa, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- ¿Ahaa sí…? Y cuál es ése si se… - No pude resistir más y terminé robándole un beso, primero se puso rígida, luego poco a poco fue relajándose y terminó correspondiendo a mi beso, subió sus brazos a mi cuello, rodeándolo; yo la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mí, con lo que se sobresaltó un poco y soltó un suspiro; utilizando la táctica más vieja del mundo, yo rocé con mi lengua su labio inferior con lo que ella abrió un poco más los labios dándome acceso al interior de su boca. Con mi lengua fui recorriendo su paladar y sus dientes, mientras que su lengua dulcemente apenas tocaba la mía. Sigo pensando que es la mujer más dulce que he probado, su saliva es demasiado "sweet". Nos separábamos solo para tomar aire, el beso se fue profundizando cada vez más, empecé a mover mis manos acariciando su espalda y su cintura, ella de vez en cuando dejaba salir uno que otro gemido demasiado tenue para ser considerado como uno verdadero. Cuando dejé su boca para tratar de ir a su dulce cuello ella bajó sus manos que estaban jugando con el cabello de mi nuca y las interpuso entre nosotras, después me empujó ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria, con lo que logró sacarme de equilibrio haciéndome para atrás.

- ¿De nuevo a lo mismo? ¿Que en serio no entiendes que no me voy a acostar contigo, Marceline? – Me quedé completamente perpleja, digo era la segunda vez que empezaba a calentarme y me daba cortón, no es malo obviamente no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere, pero me impresiona que alguien pueda decirme que no…

- Pensé que solo estábamos besándonos…

- Vamos, no me quieras ver tan ilusa, Marceline. Yo no voy a caer como todas las demás, a tus brazos en la primera vez que nos vemos.

- Es la segunda vez que nos vemos… - Me sorprende la irritación con la que me habla.

- ¡Precisamente!... No quiero que me trates como a las demás… - Eso último lo dijo casi inaudible y bajando la mirada a sus pies.

- Como a las demás… - Repetí sus últimas palabras con el seño fruncido, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho. ¿Cuáles demás? De verdad que no entendía a quién se refería, ¿conocía a alguna de las chicas con las que filtreaba?

- ¡Por Dios! Se te nota por cada poro de tu piel que eres toda una Casanova, el cómo hablas conmigo o con cualquiera, tus sonrisas, tus gestos… ¿Qué de verdad no te das cuenta? – Su voz denotaba fastidio.

- Ahhhhhhhhh… - Solté un enorme suspiro llevándome una mano a la cabeza. ¡Por Dios, qué alivio! No tenía idea de nada de mi estilo de vida, obviamente por el hecho de que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y solo habían pasado unos días desde que nos conocimos. Siempre es un problema cuando las mujeres me llegan a decir algo por el estilo. – La verdad no soy consciente de ello, pero es agradable saber que todo eso te gusta de mí, - Y es en serio, normalmente me tachan de coqueta, tanto hombres como mujeres me han reprochado en repetidas ocasiones que lo que hago es darles alas, aunque lo único que quiera es entablar una buena amistad con ellos – referente a lo de hace un momento, aunque hubiera pensado que tener sexo aquí sería muy excitante – "y por las veces que estuve con Elsa sabía que eso era cierto" – no iba a hacer algo así en la casa de mi amiga, y menos en éstas condiciones, tus papás y los de Elsa están dentro, además de que no sé si Elsa y tu hermana estén buscándonos - cosa que dudo mucho - entonces, no iba a sobrepasarme contigo... Solo quería besarte... Eso es todo, Bonnie.

Me di cuenta de cómo se iba relajando poco a poco, hasta comprender lo que había dicho. En ese momento volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

- Entonces, tú no... Yo... Nosotras... - Seguro que se sentía apenada por pensar que había hablado con alguna imprudencia, obviamente no estaba tan equivocada como creía, mi plan sí era seducirla para ver hasta dónde podíamos llegar y en caso de que las cosas se pusieran intensas, utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad sacada de cada fibra de mi ser, iba a parar y a posponerlo para la siguiente vez que nos veamos, que sería el miércoles.

- No te preocupes, Bonnie, no pasa nada y me gusta que hayas dejado las cosas claras. - Le dediqué la sonrisa más pícara que pude aún cuando no sabía si con iluminación que proporcionaba la luna podría verme, aunque supuse que sí porque ella me devolvió una sonrisa tímida y se encogió de hombros a manera de disculpa. - Mejor dime, ¿me darás tu número de teléfono para nuestra cita o tendré que investigarlo por mis medios?

- Claro, préstame tu cel y yo lo escribo, mientras tú ten el mío - al decir esto sacó de su pequeño bolso su teléfono que en seguida desbloqueó para pasármelo, era un Galaxy III mini, después de escribir mi número y regístralo como Marceline Abadeer, se lo entregué y me dispuse a sacar el mío de mi pantalón, lo desbloqueé y se lo entregué, tecleo algo a la velocidad de la luz y después me lo devolvió ya bloqueado.

- Perfecto, ahora si alguna de las dos no puede por cualquier motivo deberá mandar un mensaje a la otra para avisar. ¿Te parece? - guardé mi celular de nuevo en mi pantalón y después tomé su mano, ella la aceptó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.- Ahora vamos a salir de aquí, no vaya a ser que nos estén buscando como locas y traigan a los sabuesos para buscarnos.

- ¿Sabuesos? – Bonnie volteó a verme divertida con la idea.

- Te dije que Elsa me había obligado a aprenderme de memoria el laberinto, ¿no es así?... Bueno, en una ocasión que no me encontraba, trajo uno de sus sabuesos para buscarme… No fue lo más divertido del mundo… - Bonnie estalló en una carcajada. – ¡Oye! Es uno de los más grandes traumas que tengo.

- Te tuvieron… que encontrar como a una presa… - Bonnie ni siquiera podía hablar bien, la carcajada seguía en sus labios y yo no pude evitar reír de igual manera con ella, es cierto, es algo bastante cómico.

Durante nuestro trayecto por el laberinto después de habernos compuesto de ese ataque de risa, fuimos hablando de trivialidades, de la escuela, mi moto, nuestras familias, nuestros gustos; estar con Bonnibel me parece de lo más natural, me siento bastante cómoda con ella... Pero me preocupa un poco el hecho de que no "dé su mano a torcer", por decirlo de alguna manera; igual creo que podría tenerla como una buena amiga, pero después de nuestra primera cita seguro que veré si hay química o si solo será una amiga más.

Al salir del laberinto nos encontramos con la pelirroja y mi amiga rubia que estaban observando la salida fijamente, de nuevo el ambiente era pesado, la mirada de Elsa, azul como el hielo, era penetrante, además de un poco más de la frialdad habitual, ¿habrá pasado algo?


End file.
